The Connection part 1
by tstormch
Summary: Digital Tech. Located in the beautiful area of Triden Florida. Provides privileges for its employees to join a club. But this club is not for just any employee that would like to join. Only referred, well educated, and 'who you know' individuals, can get you into this club. This exclusive well-known club however runs into a glitch. When it's members start getting killed off


**WRITTEN: 11-11-99**

 **X-FILES**

 **THE CONNECTION**

DIGITAL TECH COMPANY

 **8:15 PM TRIDEN FLORIDA**

(In a large office room an executive, is sitting behind his desk talking to two employees who are sitting in front of him.)

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: Mr. Jones. How is your programming up grade coming on the new system?

JONES: (Looks at Jeckel and at Mr. Moore and the other employee and back at Jeckel.) Well, sir. There are a couple more glitches I need to work out. But I promise sir. That program will be ready and good to go.

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: Good. See to it being ready by Friday.

JONES: (Looks at Jeckel) By Friday!?

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: (Getting upset) Yeah. You got a problem with that, Mr. Jones?

JONES: (Looks at the desk in front of him) No sir, Mr. Jeckel.

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: Good. Now Mr. Moore. Did you complete your part of the computer programming?

MR. MOORE: (Proud sounding) Yes sir. (Takes a CD out of his pocket, in a blank CD case and lays it on his desk.) Here it is. (Looks at Jones and smiles.) All ready to go. (Looks back at Jeckel.)

-1-

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: (Takes the CD and looks at it.) Good. (Opens the case.) Very good. I'll take this program straight to President Tranviney tomorrow. That will be all gentlemen. (The two employees stand up and leave the office. **(Music starts)** Jeckel holds the CD case in his hand up with his elbow on his desk. Looks passed the CD case toward a man across his office.) Here it is. Do you want to deliver it to Tranviney or do you want me to? (The man sitting in the dark side of the office stands up and walks over to Jeckel. The mans face is not shown.)

CSM: I'll take the CD to Tranviney. But before I do. I'm reviewing the program first. I want to be sure it has what I asked for in it.

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: Oh I'm sure it does sir. That Mr. Moore. He's one of my best computer disc programmers and disc drive managers I have.

CSM: (Lighting a cigarette. The scene reveals his face.) Fine. (Takes the CD. From Jeckel hand.) I'm sure he is. (Starts to walk out of the office. He stops in his tracks.) Oh. Executive Jeckel.

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: (Looks over at the smoking man) Yes sir?

SMOKING MAN: (Turns around) I don't like loose ends. Deal with them. (Walks out of the office. Jeckel just sits there staring at his desk.) **(Music stops)**

 **DIGITAL TECH**

 **CLUB ROOM 9:10 PM**

 _(People are standing around a large ball room. Chandeliers and disco lights are flashing to the music being played by the band on stage. There's tables with dining table cloths on them and candles. Everyone is in either tuxedos or formal gown dress's on._ **(Music starts)** _Krycek walks in through the door with a tuxedo on and his hair all greased up. He looks around the room, walking in between people. Krycek walks over to a corner, darkened by a burnt out light, with a man standing in the shadows.)_

KRYCEK: (Looking around and then at the man) You got it?

-2-

JONES: (Steps into the light, toward Krycek. He hands Krycek his CD ROM disc.) Yeah, here. (Krycek looks at it and back at him.) It's got all you need on it. Mr. Jeckel wanted the completed format of that program by Friday. So I'm going to need that back.

KRYCEK: Is that right. (Looks around the room and glares at Jones.) You know what? (Grabs Jones by the throat.) I don't really care! Because if this program don't have what I want on it, Mr. Jones! (Shoves him against the wall.) It's going to be your head! Got it?!

JONES: Yeah, yeah. I got it. (Krycek lets go of him and starts to walk off. He stops in his tracks.)

KRYCEK: (Doesn't turn around) Oh, Mr. Jones?

JONES: (Looks at Krycek) Yes?

KRYCEK: (Turns around pointing his gun at him, with a silencer on it) I don't trust you! (Shoots him and quickly walks away. Suddenly, the electricity goes out everyone yells what's happening? The lights come back on for two seconds and go back out again. Some people laugh about it. Then a mechanical sound is heard humming throughout the room. Everyone looks around the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the candles on the tables. Suddenly the sound gets louder and a white light shoots out of Jones body, which is laying on the floor. The light ricochets back and forth hitting stage lights, causing them to blow up and people, causing them to fall dead. Everyone starts screaming and running from it.) **(Music stops)**

 **X-FILES THEME**

-3-

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9 PM TWO DAYS LATER SATURDAY**

 _(In Mulders office, Scully is sitting chair behind his desk. Mulder walks in and stops at the door way. He has a slide projector under his arm.)_

MULDER: (Surprised) Well. This is nice surprise. What's this about?

SCULLY: (Looks at him) What's what about?

MULDER: (Walks on in, setting the slide projector down) You. Sitting behind my desk. It's a nice change of scenery. (Sets up the projector, putting slides into it. Scully looks at him smiling.)

SCULLY: You think of me that highly, Mulder?

MULDER: (Pats her on the back) Sure I do. (Walks over to his screen stand and open's it.)

SCULLY: (Stands up) You called me back over here right when I get home to watch a movie? Gee Mulder you shouldn't have.

MULDER: (Locking the screen and looks back at Scully) It's rated 'R' for violence and nudity. Are you at the right age, Scully? (She sits at the edge of his desk glaring at him. Mulder walks over to her and picks up the controller to the slide projector.) All right, Scully. Pay close attention. (Walks over to the light switch and turns off the lights. Walks back over to Scully. He looks at her.) Your not afraid of the dark are you? (Scully smacks him on his arm.) Just asking. (Looks at the screen. Clicks on the button for the first slide. It has the company building with the sign out in front of it reading, 'Digital Tech Company.) Interesting, Huh? (Looks at Scully. She just looks at him.) Look like a place you would want to work for? (Looks back at the screen, pushing the button for the next slide. The second slide is a picture of the club inside decorated as explained earlier in this script. ) Let me go back to the first slide. (Reverses the slides to the first one.)

-4-

This is Digital Tech. They are located in Triden Florida. It's known as the top of the line, state of the art, computer programming company in the world. (Looks at Scully.) This company hires people with top notch education and intelligence. And get this, Scully. This company even has a club. (Scully raises her eyebrows as if to say okay? Mulder looks back at the screen, pushing the button to show slide two again.) Only quote, unquote, "chosen members" from the company can join. Outside clients must be referred and tested before they are even considered. (Scully looks at Mulder, he looks at her.) What?

SCULLY: Tested for what?

MULDER: I don't know. I guess intelligence virtues. Who knows?

SCULLY: What is this got to do with us?

MULDER: I'm getting to that.

SCULLY: (Looks at him) Well, would you hurry up.

MULDER: What's wrong, Scully? (Looks at the floor and back at Scully.) You have a hot date or something? (She glares at him. He looks at the screen, pushes the button for the next slide. The slide shows picture of Mr. Jones.) This is a picture of Mr. Jones. (Looks at Scully and back at the screen.) Say hello Mr. Jones. (Scully nods her head, giggling.) Mr. Jones here was one of the top computer programmers and software creators the company had.

SCULLY: (Interrupting) I take it this man is dead.

MULDER: (Looks at her and back at the screen.) Brilliant deduction my dear Watson. (Scully looks at him. He pushes the button for the next slide. Mr. Jones body on the slide is lying on the floor. There's a hole in his stomach. The slide shows his whole body.) Looking at this proves you right. But it's how he died that has everyone curious. (Looks at her and back at the screen.) This is where we come in.

-5-

SCULLY: (Looking at the screen) Why is it, for some reason, I don't like how you said that? (Mulder looks at her and smiles.)

MULDER: Because you're the skeptic and I'm the believer.

SCULLY: So what is it about this guys death that has everyone one so curious?

MULDER: The enormous hole in his stomach for one. (Looks at Scully.) Scully, the man didn't have indigestion. Something came out of him. Something big. The autopsy revealed that he was shot first.

SCULLY: (Looking at the screen) By what? A cannon?

MULDER: That hole isn't the gun shot wound. (Stands up and walks to the screen and points to the gun shot wound.) The shot was here at his heart. (Scully gazes at the slide. Mulder points at the huge opening on the corpse body.) This here no one knows what caused it. No marks or signs of a weapon of any kind used do this. Except- (Mulder looks at the floor.)

SCULLY: (Wanting to hear more) Except what? **(Music starts)** (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder?

MULDER: Except as they analyzed it. They found that his stomach had exploded from the inside out. (Mulder sits down beside her and grabs the button to the projector. Scully just gazes at the picture.) I told you it was rated 'R' for violence. **(Music stops)** (He pushes the button to another slide.) This picture here shows the destruction caused by what eyewitness say a bright white light hitting stage lights and people. Killing them instantly.

SCULLY: What the heck was going on there?

MULDER: I don't know. (Looks at Scully.) There were no kind of severe weather forecasts.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder) Is that supposed to be funny?

-6-

MULDER: (Looks at Scully and back at the screen.) You don't like me do you?

SCULLY: It's not you it's your wise cracks I don't care for. But you still didn't answer my question. What does this case have to do with us?

MULDER: (Goes over and turns on the lights. Turns around and looks at her) Have you ever wanted to go to Florida, Scully? (She looks at him with a blank stare.)

SCULLY: Yeah, to see Mickey Mouse. (Mulder, Grabbing his suit jacket glares at her.)

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA**

 **DIGITAL TECH 1:30 PM MONDAY**

 _(Mulder and Scully are sitting in a huge foyer across from the large front desk. Two security guards, one sitting on one side of the front desk, and the other one on the other side. Watching the security camera screens. There are two secretaries behind the desk between them. One of the ladies walks over to Mulder and Scully and hands them both applications for the Digital Tech club.)_

SECRETARY 1: Here are your applications. Please fill out on the third page where you were referred. Thank you. (Walks back over to the large desk. Scully looks over at Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Whispers to him) Are you sure about this place, Mulder. It gives me the creeps.

MULDER: (Looks at her) Scully! You surprise me. What are you so afraid of? (Scully looks around the foyer at people walking in and out of the building with badges on to pass security.)

SCULLY: They have security here as tight as an airforce base.

MULDER: (Giggles at her) Take it easy, Scully. It's not like there asking for your body parts. (Points at her paper work.) Fill out your application.

-7-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder) I'm surprised you trust them.

MULDER: I don't. (Writes in his application) I just want in to see what this place is about.

 **7 Th. FLOOR**

 **(Music starts)**

 _( Executive Jeckel is sitting in his office, behind his desk, by the windows over looking the city. He's looking at a TV screen overseeing the main foyer watching Mulder and Scully. The smoking man walks up to his desk.)_

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: These are the people you are talking about?

CSM: (Walks behind his desk to look at the screen) Yeah. I want you to include the one agent in the club. Let her pass the test. The other one I want him to have security clearance to see the president of this company. And secondly, when he finds out he doesn't pass the test. He's going to find an another way of getting into the club. Let him in whatever else he attempts to get into. (Jeckel looks at him.) Just making him think he can find something.

EXECUTIVE JECKEL: (Looks up at him) Are you gone mad? These are two FBI agents you're talking about out there. You're just going to invite them in. And have them expose our plans?

CSM: (Glares at Jeckel) No. Don't be stupid. (Walks back in front of Jeckel's desk. ) We will just toy with them. The woman is of no threat. And as for the man. We just keep him distracted. **(Music stops)**

 **BAY CENTER SUITES**

 **9:25 AM TUESDAY**

 _(Scully sits up in her bed. Looking around her hotel room, stretching. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window. There's a knock at her door. She walks over to the door.)_

-8-

SCULLY: (Looking at the door) Who is it?

MULDER: It's me, Scully. Open up.

SCULLY: No I'm Scully. You're an impostor.

MULDER: Scully! It me, Mulder. (Scully unlocks the door. Mulder walks in, in his suit. He looks at Scully in her flannel night gown.) Late night?

SCULLY: I should be asking you that question. (Walks over to a sofa in the miniature living room and sits down. Mulder follows. She looks up at him.) What are you all dressed up for this early in the morning?

MULDER: (Sits down beside her) I got a phone call for us to be over at the Digital Tech company at ten this morning to take the tests.

SCULLY: (Yawns) What time is now?

MULDER: (Looks at his watch) Nine thirty. (Scully looks at him.)

SCULLY: You got to be kidding. (Mulder shows her his watch. She grabs his arm to look at his watch.) Okay. So you're not. (Stands up and looks down at Mulder.) Wait for me I'll be out in ten. (Mulder stands up and walks to the door.)

MULDER: (Looks back at her) I'll be counting the minutes. (Walks on out the door. Scully quickly walks to the bathroom. Her cell phone rings. Turning around, heading to the phone, she starts talking to herself.)

SCULLY: Look Mulder I'm just getting into the bathroom. (Picks up her phone.) Yeah?

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his office) Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (The scene show her in the hotel room) A.D. Skinner?

SKINNER: Yeah.

-9-

SCULLY: I'm sorry sir. I thought you were Agent Mulder.

SKINNER: The reason I called Agent Scully. Have you two taken the test for Digital Tech yet?

SCULLY: We were just getting ready to go sir.

SKINNER: Good. Agent Scully, I want you to go undercover as an outside client. And I want it unannounced to Agent Mulder. Do you understand?

SCULLY: Why, sir? Why didn't you tell me before we left?

SKINNER: I was going to but you two left before I could get a hold of you. The reason I'm doing this Agent Scully and why I even want it a secret from your partner is to expose this company for who they really are.

SCULLY: Wouldn't Agent Mulder be better in doing that, sir?

SKINNER: No. I need sound proof evidence. Not theories and hunches.

SCULLY: And who are they really?

SKINNER: They're a computer company that is pirating computer programs. And they're not getting legal licensing permits to release them into market. They're cutting illegal corners.

SCULLY: Well sir. To even be able to expose them don't you think I better have Agent Mulders help?

SKINNER: No. This is an undercover operation, Agent Scully. Even from Agent Mulder at this time.

SCULLY: Won't I need protection sir?

SKINNER: When you find out enough information on them. Then well get the back up we will need. We'll keep in touch. (Hangs up the phone. Scully stands in her hotel room with the expression of asking okay?)

-10-

 **15 MIN LATER**

 _(Scully walks out of her hotel room, locking the door. She walks next door to Mulders hotel room and knocks on the door. He opens the door immediately.)_

MULDER: (Looking at Scully) Dramatic improvement from your flannels. (She just looks at him.) You ready to go?

SCULLY: When you are.

MULDER: (Closes the door to his room) Let's go. (Outside the hotel, Mulder and Scully are in the car closing the doors. Mulder starts the car and they pull away from the scene. While driving, Scully is looking out the passenger side window remaining silent and rubbing the side of her head. Mulder notices her silence and looks over at her and back at the road.) Are you okay? (Scully doesn't answer him. Looks at her.) Scully? (Looks back at the road.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder) What, oh I'm sorry. What did you say?

MULDER: (Looks at her) Are you okay? (Looks back at the road.)

SCULLY: Yeah. Why do you ask?

MULDER: You're awfully quiet.

SCULLY: Since when did my silence bother you, Mulder? You're always silent on our long trips while driving.

MULDER: That's my point, Scully. You're never this quiet.

SCULLY: (Looks at the road in front of her) I got a lot on my mind. (She looks out the passenger side window. A tear rolls out of her right eye.)

-11-

 **DIGITAL TECH**

 **10:00 AM**

 _(Mulder and Scully walk into the front doors and over to the main front desk. The security guard looks at them.)_

SECURITY 1: May I help you.

MULDER: (Goes to look at Scully she's standing by the table area that has a coffee pot on it with hot coffee already made, pouring herself a cup of coffee. He looks at her strange and looks back at the guard.) Yeah. I'm here to take the test to enter the Club Tech.

SECURITY 1: (Picks up the phone) Just a minute, please. (Dials a number.) Yes sir. I have a- (Looks at Mulder.) What's your name?

MULDER: Fox Mulder.

SECURITY 1: A Fox Multurd (Mulder looks up in disgust.) here to take the test for the club. (Pause) Yes sir. (Pause) Okay. I will. (Pause) Goodbye. (Looks at Mulder.) The president of the company will see you himself. He said to give him five minutes.

MULDER: (Shocked) The president of the company, himself?

SECURITY 1: Yeah. If you would have a seat he'll be right down.

MULDER: (Turns around and looks for Scully. She's standing by the windows looking out, sipping coffee. He walks over to her.) Scully. Guess what?

SCULLY: (Jumps, almost spilling her coffee) Mulder, you scared me!

MULDER: (Looks at her in concern) Are you alright? You've been acting really strange since we left the hotel.

SCULLY: (Looks at him) I'm fine, Mulder. So what did they tell you?

-12-

MULDER: (Excited) The president of this company is coming to see me himself here in a few minutes.

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern) How did you manage that?

MULDER: I don't know. I just asked to take the test and he phones the president.

SCULLY: Mulder.

MULDER: (Looks at her) Yeah. (She looks at the floor. Tears start coming out of her eyes. She tries wiping them away before he notices.) All right, Scully. (Makes her sit down. He sits down beside her.) Out with it. What's bothering you?

SCULLY: (Looks at him, putting her coffee down on a small table beside her, taking his hand) Mulder. This whole thing is screwy. There's something wrong with this place. I don't like the whole thing.

MULDER: Scully, you're sounding like me again. (The president walks out of the elevator and looks around. He looks toward Mulder and walks over to him.)

P. TRANVINEY: Mr. Multurd. (Mulder and Scully look up at him. Mulder stands up.) I'm President Steve Tranviney.

MULDER: (Shakes his hand) It's nice to meet you, sir. And my name is actually Mulder. Not Multurd.

P. TRANVINEY: Oh, I'm sorry. Who's this lovely lady with you.

MULDER: (Looks back at Scully. She stands up) This is my partn—

SCULLY: (Interrupts him) I'm a friend. (Mulder looks at her, not understanding why she's being so different all of the sudden.)

-13-

MULDER: (Playing along) She's here to take the test as well.

P. TRANVINEY: Great! Please come follow me. (Scully and Mulder look at one another, she picks up her cup of coffee and they follow the president. They head to an elevator and the president pushes the button. He looks at them.) So. What do you guys do? (They look at him.) Your careers.

SCULLY: I'm a doctor.

P. TRANVINEY: Really? (Scully nods yes.) We could use one of those around here. (Looks at Mulder. The elevator opens and all three of them walk in. As the doors close Tranviney pushes a button for the seventh floor. He looks at Mulder again.) What do you do?

MULDER: I'm an explorer. (Sipping coffee, Scully spits some of it out in giggling at Mulders answer. Tranviney and Mulder look at her.) Are you all right?

SCULLY: (Wiping her mouth off) Yeah, I'm sorry.

P. TRANVINEY: Is that right. What do you like to explore? Or what is it do you explore?

MULDER: Things of the phenomenal extraterrestrial sense. (Scully glares at Mulder as if to say, don't you go there.)

P. TRANVINEY: (Giggles) You actually believe in that stuff? (Laughing.) That's funny. (The elevator stops and the doors open. Tranviney walks out, Mulder and Scully follows him. They walk into a huge office with separate, small offices attached to it. Tranviney stops and looks at Scully. ) If you would go in this room and sit at that desk in there. I'll get you started on your test. (Looks at Mulder.) You come with me. (Scully walks on into the office as Mulder and Tranviney walk on into his main office. Scully looks around the small office. She sees pictures of the company's building. She notices an award of the best selling software in America. She looks around the room and sees a file cabinet. Looking around for anyone watching and she works her way to the cabinet. She opens the top drawer and looks through it.

-14-

She notices a title on one of the files reading, 'Colonization' program report. Her eyes get wide. She hears someone coming, she quickly pulls the document out and puts it in her pocket. She closes the cabinet and sits down behind the desk. Tranviney walks in with the test papers.)

P. TRANVINEY: Here you go. (Scully takes the papers from him.) Good luck. (Walks out of the office. In his main office Mulder is sitting at a table across from Tranvineys desk, working on his test. Tranviney sits down and picks up his phone and dials a number.) Hello? (Pause) Yeah. They're taken it now, sir. (With Mulders back turned to Tranviney, Mulder looks up from his papers with his eyes, listening to what Tranviney is saying.) Yes sir. I'll personally deliver the results directly to you. (Looks out his office window, swiveling his chair to look out.) Yeah. She's taken it too. (Pause) No. Neither one of them asked any questions at all. Why? Should they? (Pause) Okay. See you in an hour. Bye. (Turns his chair around to hang up the phone. He looks over at Mulder. Then at his desk.)

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

 _(Mulder finishes his test. He stands up and walks over to the Tranviney's desk and hands him the papers.)_

P. TRANVINEY: Not too hard was it?

MULDER: No. It was quite interesting. Thanks. (Starts to leave. Scully walks out of the small office. She walks past Mulder and over toTranviney. Mulder stops and waits on her at the door.)

P. TRANVINEY: (Looks at Scully) Thank you.

SCULLY: (Smiles) Your welcome. (Walks away toward Mulder. He opens the door for her and they both walk out. Tranviney picks his phone up and presses a button.)

-15-

P. TRANVINEY: (Looks toward another door in his office) They're gone (Hangs the phone up. **(Music starts)** The door he is looking at opens. The scene does not reveal his face. The man walks over to Tranviney's desk. Tranviney hands him the test papers from Mulder and Scully.) Here you go. It's in your hands. You decide who goes in and who doesn't. I won't have any part of it.

CSM: (Takes the papers from him. His face is revealed.) Getting a change of heart?

P. TRANVINEY: No. I just think you can handle this thing better than I can. You're more experienced.

 **MAIN FLOOR**

 _(Scully and Mulder walk out of the building to the car. They get into their car. Mulder starts the car and looks at Scully.)_ **(Music stops)**

MULDER: What did you think of the test?

SCULLY: (Sipping her coffee that she got out of the small office) I felt like I was in school. (Mulder notices her coffee.)

MULDER: (Pulls out of the parking lot.) Is that your same cup of coffee, Scully?

SCULLY: (Taking another sip) No. It's a new cup.

MULDER: I never seen you drink more then one cup a day if any at all. What's going on?

SCULLY: Mulder, why do keep asking me all these questions?

MULDER: I'm concerned, Scully. You're acting very strange.

-16-

SCULLY: Were working on a strange case, Mulder.

MULDER: We've only just started the case Scully. We haven't even started digging for anything yet. You make it sound like we've been on it for several weeks.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder) I've already started digging. (Pulls the document out of her pocket that she found. Mulder stops at a red traffic light. Scully hands him the document.) Here.

MULDER: (Takes the document) What is this?

SCULLY: Read it.

MULDER: (Glances over it. Looks up at the traffic light and back at the document) Where did you get this?

SCULLY: In his office. Actually in the small office he put me in.

MULDER: Colonization? (Looks at Scully.) Through a computer company?

SCULLY: (Notices the light changed green) Your lights green. (Mulder drives on.) Yeah. But the question is how and why are they going to do it? And with what? (The scene shows them drive away.)

 **BAY CENTER SUITES**

 **7 PM**

 _(Scully is in her hotel room resting on her bed, laying on her back. There's a knock at the door. She gets out of the bed and drags herself over to the door.)_

SCULLY: (Leans on the door) Yeah?

MULDER: Can I come in?

-17-

SCULLY: I don't know. Can you? (Opens the door.)

MULDER: Funny. (Scully closes the door. She drags herself over to her bed and sits at the edge of it. Mulder looks at her.) I did some research on this document you kindly borrowed. (Scully looks at him.) They are supposed to be a quote unquote 'company' that are major suppliers of Microsoft, AOL, and other strong influential businesses. It seems they're running some kind of governmental testing through the Internet and major computer companies that will cooperate. Especially now day's computers becoming almost a life line to American society any more.

SCULLY: What are you trying to say Mulder? That this company is pirating a program that supposed to control the world?

MULDER: Not control. But through manipulations and fear.

SCULLY: (Glares at him) Mulder. This is a top of the line Computer Company that's trying to make an extra penny through illegal proceedings. But they are in no way manipulating anyone.

MULDER: Yeah they are, Scully. They are in conjunction with the governments' top secret plans so that this company and the government can make more money. (Notices Scully about to stop his theory.) Wait. Hear me out. Let's say, for example. The smoking man some how got his control on this company. And he saw it to his advantage to use this company for his plan. What ever those plans might be.

SCULLY: (Sighs in hopelessness) Mulder. How can you come up with these vain ideas and conclusions?

MULDER: It's not a conclusion Scully. But a fact.

SCULLY: Mulder, there's nothing factual about anything your saying. It's not a legitimate reason. It's far fetched Mulder.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor and back at her) Is it? That's what we got to find out.

-18-

SCULLY: If we even get in. Remember to even see the front door, we have to pass the tests.

MULDER: (Sighs, sitting down on the recliner beside the bed) I see. (The phone rings, that is sitting by Scully's bed on a night stand.)

SCULLY: (Stands up and walks over to the phone) Hello? (Pause) Speaking. (Pause) Really?! (Gets excited, Mulder looks over at her.) Okay! See you then sir. Thank you. (Pause) Good bye. (Hangs the phone up.)

MULDER: What was that about?

SCULLY: That was President Tranviney. He told me I passed the test. (Smiles at him.) I'm in, Mulder.

MULDER: (Stands up and walks over to her) Congratulations. What about my test?

SCULLY: I'm sorry, Mulder. I forgot to ask.

MULDER: (Looks at her) I didn't pass did I?

SCULLY: He didn't tell me. (Mulder walks over to the phone.) What are you going to do?

MULDER: (Starts dialing a number) I'm calling Tranviney. (Waits for someone to answer the phone.) Yeah. Can you transfer me to Mr. Tranviney please? (Pause) Yeah I'll hold.

SCULLY: (Teasing with him) Are you jealous Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks over at her, holding the phone) No. I'm happy for you. I just don't know why they didn't tell me yea or nei yet?

SCULLY: What number did you give them Mulder?

-19-

MULDER: My cell phone number. (Someone answers the phone.) Yeah. Mr. Tranviney? **(Music starts)** Who is this? (Scully looks at Mulder in concern.)

CSM: (Hear him over Mulders phone) Never mind who this is. Meet me in front of the D.T.C. at nine thirty tonight. Come alone or you won't see me. (Hangs up the phone. Mulder stands there with a confused expression on his face. Scully looks at him with a worried expression.)

SCULLY: (Walks up close to him) What is it? (Mulder hangs the phone up. She touches his arm.) Mulder? **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Walks passed her) I don't know.

SCULLY: (Turns to look at him) What did he say?

MULDER: (Heads for the door) I don't know. (Opens the door.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (He turns around to look at her.) What's wrong?

MULDER: We'll keep in touch. (Walks out the door, closing it behind him. Scully just stands there, confused. Her cell phone rings she jumps. She walks over to her bed and picks it up.)

SCULLY: Scully. (Pause) Well hello, sir. (Pause) They just called me. I'm in. I can go in tomorrow night. (Pause) Okay, I'll keep in touch. Good bye. (Turns her phone off.)

 **9 PM D.T.C**

 **(Music starts)** _(Mulder is sitting on a bench under a street light. He looks around the empty street in front of him. A tall man comes out of the shadows toward Mulder. Mulder notices and quickly stands up.)_

CSM: A little jumpy aren't we Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Looking at the man, trying to see who it is) How do you know my name?

-20-

CSM: (Lights a cigarette. His face is revealed) You would be amazed what I about you.

MULDER: What do you want with me? Why did you call me?

CSM: I called you so I could talk to you one on one.

MULDER: About what?

CSM: About your current case. You, how life is treating you. Need I go on?

MULDER: Why should you care?

CSM: You're my son. Why shouldn't I?

MULDER: (Getting mad) I'm not your son! My father is dead!

CSM: No he isn't. (Walks toward him.) Because I'm right here.

MULDER: Shut up! (Starts hearing voices. Points his gun at him. Smoking man stops approaching him.) What do you want?!

CSM: I want to know what you and your partner think your doing here?

MULDER: (With gun still pointed, he squinting his eyes trying to remain focused.) What's it any business of yours?

CSM: If you want to know the truth, I called you out here to give you a lead on your current case.

MULDER: (He stops hearing voices) I don't believe you!

-21-

CSM: (Smokes off his cigarette) You must trust me. I'm the only way you're going to know anything on what this (Points at the building behind Mulder.) company is doing. (Mulder just stares at him.) They're pirating a computer program in my favor. To induce alien colonization in this country and through out the world. (Mulders stare turns to a glare.) You see agent Mulder. It's no use. You've lost this war against me. The program is already distributed to seventy five percent of America already. (Mulder puts the gun down, with a disgusted look on his face.) It's over, Agent Mulder. (The smoking man takes his gun out. He starts to point at Mulder but points it passed him. He fires the gun, Mulder falls to the ground, noticing that he didn't get shot, he turns and looks at who did. Its Scully. She's lying on the ground. Mulder glares at him.) **(Music starts)**

MULDER: (Quickly stands up, as the smoking man turns to leave.) Come back here you coward! (Mulder starts to approach him; the smoking man turns around with his gun pointed and shoots Mulder. Mulder wakes up in his hotel room, screaming.) Nooo! **(Music stops)** (Mulder sits up in bed, frantically looking around, breathing heavy. He looks at his clock it reads 7:15 am. There's a knock at the door. Mulder pulls the sheets off and gets out of bed. He has a tee shirt and shorts on. He stumbles over to the door and looks at it.) Who is it?

SCULLY: It's me, Mulder. Can I come in? (Mulder opens the door and looks at her. She's all dressed up. She looks at him.) Are you just getting out of bed?

MULDER: As a matter of fact I just got up. (Walks away from her. She walks on in and closes the door.)

SCULLY: What, are you sick?

MULDER: (Sits down at the edge of the bed) No. (Looks at her.) I didn't set my alarm.

-22-

SCULLY: (Sits down beside him) I just received a phone call a few minutes ago. (Mulder looks at her.) They called to inform me that I passed the test.

MULDER: (Pats her on the back.) Congratulations, Scully. Did they say anything about my results? (Scully looks at him with a sorrowful expression.) I didn't pass. (Scully nods no.) How could I've not had passed?

SCULLY: I don't know. (Takes his hand.) I'm sorry. (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: I'll find another way of getting in. (Stands up, releasing Scully's hand.)

SCULLY: (Looks up at him) What are you going to do?

MULDER: (Heading toward the restroom) Find a way in.

 **9:55 PM THURSDAY**

 **CLUB TECH**

 _(There are people dancing with couples and others sitting at tables eating. Disco lights are flashing to the music. The scene shows Scully walk in. She is dressed real elegantly. Shyly she looks around the building. She sits down at a table closest to the stage. As she watches everyone, she notices a man walking in, it's Krycek._ **(Music starts)** _She quickly looks away with a fearful look on her face. Krycek walks over to the bar and sits down at the bar. The bartender walks over to him.)_

KRYCEK: (Not looking at the bartender) The usual, please. (Looks around at everyone in the room. He looks Scully's way, not really recognizing who she is, he starts smiling. He looks at the bartender. He notices its Mulder. Mulder notices it Krycek.)

MULDER: Look what the cat drug in.

-23-

KRYCEK: (Looks at him in shock then over at where Scully is sitting, recognizing her too.) What are you two doing in here?

MULDER: I work here. What are you doing here?

KRYCEK: (Starts backing away from the bar) I'm calling security. (Walks away and out the door. **(Music stops)** Mulder stands there smiling. Scully stands up and walks over to the bar. She sits down at the bar; not knowing Mulder is working there. He walks over to her. She isn't paying any attention to him.)

MULDER: You are looking mighty fine, missy. What would you like?

SCULLY: (Looks at him. She notices who it is) Mulder! What are you doing here? (He smiles at her, giggling.)

MULDER: This is my new position. For now.

SCULLY: How did you get it?

MULDER: President Tranviney worked me in. You know Scully. I always wanted to be a bartender.

SCULLY: If you knew how silly you looked in that uniform, you wouldn't be back there.

MULDER: (Glares at her) Agent Krycek is here. He must be a member.

SCULLY: I saw him too.

MULDER: So far my theory is right.

SCULLY: (Looks at him) About what?

MULDER: Concerning the smoking man getting his hands on whatever they're doing here.

-24-

SCULLY: And what would that be, Mulder?

MULDER: What you found in his office. I'm bound to find out more. If at all possible. I'm going up stairs tonight and take a look myself.

SCULLY: Mulder, it's too risky. I don't think we should jump into this too soon. (Mulder just looks at her.) I think we should play along for awhile.

MULDER: I want this thing exposed Scully. And with Krycek roaming around here. This whole project of theirs is going to be loosed.

SCULLY: With Agent Krycek roaming around is all the more to remain patiently quiet. At least for a couple days. (Mulder looks away from her in irritation.) Just to get a little knowledge and foundation on what were dealing with.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully) You do it your way, Scully. (Starts to walk away from her.) I'll do it my way.

SCULLY: Mulder! (She sighs. Krycek walks back into the building looking around frantically. Scully notices and heads for the elevator. Krycek walks acrossed the dance floor to the other side of the dance hall. He walks to a door and walks in and closes the door.) **(Music starts)**

 _(In the elevator, Scully pushes the button to the seventh floor. Once the elevator reaches the floor. Scully gets out and walks down a hall looking around. She reaches Tranviney's office. The door is locked. Scully looks around and back forth at the hall way. She takes a hair pin out of her hair, picks at the lock and opens the door. Inside the office, Scully wanders over to his desk. She sits behind his desk. She opens a drawer to Tranvineys' desk and goes through it. She closes the drawer to go through another one. Not finding anything in the drawers, she stands up and walks over to the filing cabinets acrossed from Tranviney's desk. As Scully thumbs through the files she hears a noise on the other side of Tranvineys office. Scully looks to the direction of the sound. A sound of footsteps, walking into the office is heard. Scully looks around for a place to hide. Krycek walks into the office looking around frantically._

-25-

 _He turns on the office lights. He walks over to Tranvineys desk. He starts opening drawers. He notices a CD case. He picks it up and opens it. It's empty. Nervous, Krycek starts tearing through the rest of the desk drawers. Scully, inside a walk in closet, peaks through one of the slots on the doors to see what he is doing. Tranviney walks into his office and toward his desk. He notices Krycek.)_ **(Music stops)**

TRANVINEY: What are you doing in my desk?

KRYCEK: (Looks at him) Where is it?

TRANVINEY: Where's what?

KRYCEK: (Stands up) The program he gave you.

TRANVINEY: Who gave me what?

KRYCEK: Quit playing dumb!

TRANVINEY: I don't know what you're talking about Alex.

KRYCEK: (Pulls his gun out and points it at him.) Sit down!

TRANVINEY: (Noticing the gun) Hey, hey. I'm on your side, remember? (Sits down.)

KRYCEK: Right. Sure your are. What's with the FBI agents? Especially two that deal with the X-files.

TRANVINEY: Look, Alex. It was your boss that said to let them in.

KRYCEK: My boss?

TRANVINEY: Yeah. Spender!

-26-

KRYCEK: (Not believing him) Right! He wouldn't send two agents in here just to expose his own plans. Come on Steve. Get a life. Especially two who have been out to expose him for the last seven years! Don't be so nigh eve, he wouldn't be that careless. (The smoking man walks in.)

CSM: Who's being careless? (Lights a cigarette.)

KRYCEK: (Puts his gun down and walks over to him) Your buddy here claims you invited Agents Mulder and Scully in to the club of this company.

CSM: (Looks at Krycek) I did. (Kryceks joking expression turns to a serious expression.)

KRYCEK: You didn't. Please tell me you didn't?

CSM: So what if I did. What about it?

KRYCEK: You want to be exposed don't you?

CSM: Why are you so intimidated by them, Alex. They're just a couple of puppets at my hand strings.

KRYCEK: Did you know that Agent Mulder is working in the club?

CSM: (Playing like he didn't arrange it.) The clever boy. Agent Mulder is like that he edges his way in to anything, if only given the chance.

KRYCEK: Yeah and your handing him the opportunity.

CSM: Alex (Sits at the edge of Tranvineys desk.) have you ever heard the story of the mallard duck? (Krycek just stands there looking at him.) That duck will be flying high with the rest of the flock. Until someone below starts throwing food. And nine times out of ten the duck will see that food and stop and eat. While the rest of the flock fly on south. Well before the duck realizes what had happened, winter sets in and the duck freezes to death.

-27-

KRYCEK: (Looks at him like he's lost his mind. Tranviney does the same.) And what does that supposed to mean?

CSM: Agent Mulder is that duck. We will lure him in by his own passions for the plans were constructing. Lead him on to the point he thinks he's gaining head way and we got him.

TRANVINEY: (Looks at the smoking man) Duck soup? (The smoking man and Krycek look at him.)

 **11 PM**

 _(In the club room everyone except five percent of the people have left. Mulder leaves the bar, clocks out on the time clock behind him. He looks around for Scully. He doesn't see her. Thinking she's already back at the hotel he leaves. At the hotel, Mulder is walking down the hall toward their hotel rooms. He gets up to Scully's door and knocks.)_

MULDER: Scully, it's me Mulder. (No answer. He knocks again.) Scully? (Still no answer. Sighing, Mulder walks next door to his hotel room and opens the door. He walks in and closes the door. He walks over to his bed and collapses on it in exhaustion. As he's laying there looking at the ceiling his cell phone rings. He jumps and sits up. He picks his phone up.) Mulder. (Pause) I just got back from their, sir. (Pause) I don't know where she is. I thought she'd come back here to the hotel. (The scene shows who Mulder is talking to. Skinner is thumbing through papers as he is talking.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. I need to see you here in D.C. tomorrow at ten in the morning. The board of directors wants to talk with you concerning your career with us.

MULDER: (Half joking. The scene shows Mulder.) You firing me, sir?

SKINNER: (The scene shows him thumbing through papers still.) We'll talk about it when you get here tomorrow. (Hangs the phone up. Mulder sits there at the edge of his bed just staring in concern at the wall. )

-28-

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

 _(The scene show Scully walking down the hall with tears in her eyes. She stops in front of her hotel room door. She looks at the next door over, at Mulders room and sighs. She opens her door, walks in and closes the door. She opens one of her suitcases and takes her cell phone out. She dials a number and waits.)_

SCULLY: (Sits down on the edge of her bed.) Assistant Director Skinner please. (Pause) Oh I'm glad you're still their sir. (Pause) There's something I need to tell you. (Pause) Sir, I need to know when I can tell Agent Mulder of the undercover case your have me assigned to.

SKINNER: (The scene shows him at his desk, scribbling on his desk calendar.) I can only allow you to do that, Agent Scully when I get some information from you so you can tell him.

SCULLY: (The scene shows her in her room.) Let me explain to you what I got so far. I was searching through President Tranvineys office. And as I was looking through his files, Agent Krycek walks in. I hid in walk in closet. Agent Krycek walks around peaking in drawers. Then President Tranviney walks in. They start arguing over Agent Kryceks boss. Who happens to be the smoking man. Supposedly were Guinea pigs, sir.

SKINNER: Guinea pigs? For what?

SCULLY: For Mulders demise. In other words were being set up here.

SKINNER: Are you sure about this, Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Heard over Skinners phone) I know what I heard sir. I'm in fear for Mulders life here, sir.

SKINNER: Listen Agent Scully. You keep a low profile on your end and keep me notified. If it gets any more threatening you inform me immediately, understood? (She doesn't respond.) Agent Scully?

-29-

SCULLY: Yes, sir. I understand. (Turns her phone off. She looks at the phone with tears falling from her eyes. In Skinners office, he looks over to the other side of his office. A man in the shadows is standing there. He walks into the light, but his face is not revealed.)

KRYCEK: So she knows.

SKINNER: What do you want, Krycek. She heard every word you had said. **(Music starts)**

KRYCEK: (The scene shows his face.) Have you done your part?

SKINNER: Yes. Agent Mulder is do back here tomorrow at ten in the morning.

KRYCEK: Good. I'm glad to here it. You keep them both distracted. And the CSM and me get onto business. (Walks out the office. Skinner glares at him as he goes out.) **(Music stops)**

 **FRIDAY 9:55 AM**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 _(Mulder walks into Skinners office. Skinners secretary looks up at him.)_

SECRETARY: May I help you?

MULDER: Yeah. I'm here to see Assistant Director Skinner.

SECRETARY: Just a minute please. (Dials Skinners extension.) Sir, Agent Mulder is here to see you. (Pause) Okay. (Hangs the phone up.) You can go in.

MULDER: (Walks to the door) Thanks. (He walks into Skinners office. He's sitting at his desk and looks over at Mulder.)

-30-

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. (Stands up. Walks over to him.) Let's go to the seventh floor to the Board room. They're waiting. (Skinner walks passed Mulder. Mulder follows him as they walk out of his office.)

MULDER: (Walking toward the elevator, Skinner pushes the button to go up.) You never told me what this is about, sir. (The elevator doors open. They both walk in.)

SKINNER: (Leans against the elevator wall) We're wanting to promote you,

Agent Mulder. (Mulder looks at him as if to reply, yeah right!)

MULDER: Promote for what? To get me off the X-files?

SKINNER: No. To keep you assigned to them.

MULDER: (Confused) Sir?

SKINNER: We want to promote you to Assistant Director under me. (The elevator doors open. Mulder looks at Skinner, surprised yet shocked. They both walk out of the elevator and toward the boardroom. They open the doors and see three people sitting behind a large long table, with desk lamps sitting on it. All three people look at them.)

LONG: (Looks up at Mulder) Agent Mulder, I'm Director of Employee affairs. My name is Teresa Long. This is Director Thomas Young and (Points at the third person over.) there is Vice President Stone. (Points at seat in front of them.) Will you two have a seat? (Mulder and Skinner sit down.) We don't mean to alarm you Agent Mulder for this abrupt decision. But we all agreed that you would be the one for the job.

MULDER: (Looks at her) I don't understand. (Gets comfortable in his chair.) Why are you promoting me? When all three of you were the very ones who wanted me debunked from the X-files.

-31-

LONG: We did some research on you and your cases Agent Mulder. And we come to the conclusion that we need to give credit were credit is do. Our humblest apologies to you for all the heartache we might have caused you. (Mulder sits back in his chair, smiling, still not able to believe what he's hearing.) We looked at a few of the cases you've solved and we were amazed of the accuracy of your research. Again on the behalf of all of us I apologize. And as a reward for your endurance through all the ridicule you've gotten through the years. We all felt it would be only proper to promote you to Assistant Director in place of Assistant Director Skinner. **(Music starts)**

SKINNER: (Relaxed in his chair suddenly becomes wide eyed and sits up. He looks at her.) Excuse me? Did I miss something here?

DIRECTOR YOUNG: A.D. Skinner. You are being relocated to executive director on the eighteenth floor.

SKINNER: What's the reason for the dramatic changes?

VP STONE: We agreed to this a week ago Agent Skinner. It was my idea. (Mulder looks at Stone and at Skinner, smiling.) I've been keeping a close eye on Agent Mulder for over seven years now. And I'm tired of seeing this man shoved into a closet somewhere with files that no one wants to admit exist. That's why. And I think it's time the X-files are worked as top priority. Especially with people who know how to solve them at any cost. (Mulder looks at Stone astonished. Stone stands up and stretches his hand out to shake Mulders hand.) It's a pleasure meeting you in person, Agent Mulder. (Mulder stands up and looks at him.)

MULDER: The pleasures all mine sir. Thank you very much. **(Music stops)**

VP STONE: You need anything, Agent Mulder. Just let me know. (Starts to leave the office and stops and looks back at Mulder.) Or should I say Assistant Director Mulder. (Smiles at Mulder and walks out of the office. Everyone else in the office stands up.)

-32-

LONG: (Looks at Mulder) Well, Agent Mulder. Your new position will take place this Monday. You'll need to report to me to get you started first thing. (Reaches her hand out to him to shake his hand.) Congratulations. (Looks at Skinner.) And as for you Agent Skinner. You'll need to report to Director Young here concerning your new position also taking affect on Monday. Thanks for hearing us out and (Looks back at Mulder.) I'll see you Monday.

MULDER: (Little excited) Okay. I'll see you then. (Starts walking out and stops in his tracks. He turns around and looks at Long.) Wait a minute. (She looks at him. He walks over to her.) Where's this leave Agent Scully?

LONG: Agent Scully? Who's Agent Scully? (Mulder glares at her.)

MULDER: She's my partner.

LONG: Agent Mulder. (Puts her hand on his shoulder.) On your new position you have no need for a partner any more. **(Music starts)**

MULDER: Yeah but without her. I can't solve the X-files. She always aided me greatly with the cases.

LONG: You'll still see her. But now she's your employee. And you're her boss. (She walks past Mulder. Mulder stands there staring.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder) Agent Mulder. (Mulder looks at him.) I wouldn't tell Agent Scully right away if I were you.

MULDER: How am I not going to tell her. When I come in on Monday morning only to go to an executive office and start working. She's going to be looking for me sir. (Walks out of the office.) **(Music stops)**

-33-

 **BAY CENTER SUITES**

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA 9 AM SATURDAY**

 _(Scully is in her hotel room, getting out of bed. She stretches and stands up. Concerned that she hasn't heard from Mulder, she walks to her door and out to the hall way. She walks to the next door beside her room and knocks.)_

SCULLY: Mulder. Open up. (There's no response.) Mulder. (The door gets unlocked and it opens. A woman is standing there in a slinky night gown on. Scully looks at her wide eyed.)

WOMAN: (Yells behind her) Hey John. Come here. (John walks over and peers at Scully.)

JOHN: May we help you?

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room. (Embarrassed, Scully walks away and goes back into her room. Closing the door, she rushes over to her cell phone and dials Mulders number.)

MULDER: (The scene shows him lying on his sofa, in his apartment, in D.C.) Mulder.

SCULLY: (The scene shows Scully sitting on her bed.) Mulder! Where are you?

MULDER: (Sits up on his couch) Scully?

SCULLY: (Heard over his phone) Yeah.

MULDER: I'm in D.C. Where are you?

SCULLY: (Gets an expression on her face as if to ask in a shocked way, 'What!?') You're where?

-34-

MULDER: (Heard over her phone) In D.C. **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: Mulder we haven't even finished this case yet. And you're back home? Why? This is you're case, Mulder.

MULDER: Correction, Scully. It was. It's yours now.

SCULLY: There is something very important you need to know. (Relealizes what he said.) What did you say?

MULDER: It's your case, Scully.

SCULLY: My case? Mulder, it was you that brought it up to my attention.

MULDER: Yeah it was. But it's handed to you to complete until Monday.

SCULLY: (Getting confused) Mulder, what are you talking about?

MULDER: (Rubbing his forehead) I'll explain later. What's the important news that you need to tell me?

SCULLY: (Concerned on how Mulder is acting) Are you alright?

MULDER: (Heard over Scully's phone.) Yeah.

SCULLY: The important thing I need to tell you is that we are being set up Mulder. They're using your own passions for the X-files against you. They're planning something to take you out.

MULDER: Like what?

SCULLY: I don't know. But you better play it out carefully. When are you coming back here?

MULDER: I think you better get back here.

-35-

SCULLY: (Concerned expression on her face.) Why? (Mulder turns his phone off.) Mulder? (No response.) Mulder? (She sighs and turns her phone off.) **(Music stops)**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **MONDAY 10:30 AM**

 _(Scully is walking into Skinners office to the secretary. She looks at her.)_

SCULLY: Is Assistant Director Skinner in?

SECRETARY: (Looks at Scully) Haven't you heard?

SCULLY: (Looks at her agitated) Heard what?

SECRETARY: He's been promoted. He no longer works on this floor.

SCULLY: (Shocked) When did this happen?

SECRETARY: Thursday afternoon from what I heard. (Scully walks out of Skinners office to the elevator. In the basement, she walks into Mulders office. He's in there packing up. Scully, noticing, looks at him while standing in the door way.)

MULDER: (Putting his stuff in the box in front of him. He looks behind and sees Scully. He looks away from her to put more stuff in the box.) Hey.

SCULLY: (Leaning on the door way) What are you doing?

MULDER: (Not looking at her) Packing, what's it look like?

SCULLY: (Walks up close to him) What happened? (Mulder walks over to his desk and starts emptying his drawers.) Mulder. What's going on here?

MULDER: (Stops what he's doing and looks at her.) There's a little change happening here in the FBI.

-36-

SCULLY: No kidding. I went into Skinners office and the secretary tells me he no longer works on this floor but he's been promoted somewhere upstairs.

MULDER: That's right. (Starts pulling stuff out of his drawers again.)

SCULLY: Are we being moved too?

MULDER: (Not looking at her but continues pulling stuff and throwing it into another box.) No. Just me. (Scully looks at him concerned.)

SCULLY: They're not executing the X-files again are they?

MULDER: (Puts the second box on top of the first box) No. (Picks the boxes up together.) Excuse me. (Walks passed Scully. She stands their puzzled.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder as he walks out) Mulder! Tell me what's going on! (Mulder walks on out of his old office. Scully follows him out. He gets into the elevator as the doors are closing, Scully runs to catch up. Mulder smiles at her as the door closes. She stands there bewildered.)

 _(Mulder walks, holding the two boxes, into Skinners old office. The secretary sees him with the boxes and quickly stands up and opens the office door for him.)_

MULDER: (Smiles at her) Thank you.

SECRETARY: You got your arms full there.

MULDER: (Walking on into the office and sitting the boxes on the desk) You could say that. (Looks back at her.) Thank you very much.

SECRETARY: No problem. I'll leave you be sir. (Walks out of the office, closing the door.)

-37-

MULDER: (Starts talking to himself) Sir? Hmmm. (Starts taking stuff out of one of the two boxes and laying them on the desk.) I can get used to this. (As he is unpacking his first box, the phone beside him beeps. He looks at and pick up the phone.) Mulder. (The phone continues to beep. He looks at it, not knowing what to do. With the receiver in his left hand, he starts pushing buttons with his right. He finally hits the button he supposed to.) Yeah.

SECRETARY: (Heard over his phone) An Agent Dana Scully is here to see you. Are you available?

MULDER: (Not used to this kind of treatment, he giggles under his breath.) Yeah. I can see her. Let her in. (Hangs the phone up and takes the boxes off his desk. He sits down as Scully comes in. She gives him an expression as if to say what the heck are you doing here? Knowing here expressional way of saying things.) You demand an explanation, Scully?

SCULLY: (Walking toward him) Yeah that would be nice.

MULDER: (Points at the chair in front of his desk) Please, Agent Scully. Have a seat.

SCULLY: (Glares at him as she sits down.) Agent Scully? Mulder. What are yo—?

MULDER: (Interrupts her) It's sir.

SCULLY: (Getting upset) Excuse me?

MULDER: (Figuring he better not push it right now) Please go ahead.

SCULLY: What's going on, Mulder? What are you doing in here?

MULDER: (Not willing to answering.) It's a long story, Scully.

SCULLY: (Determined.) I got the time!

-38-

MULDER: I don't.

SCULLY: Mulder! Talk to me please. I'm your partner, remember?

MULDER: No Scully. You're not.

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: They promoted me in Skinners place. (She looks at him half shocked.) I know it sounds too good to be true. But it's a fact. Skinner got promoted as executive director on the eighteenth floor. As for me. They promoted me as an Assistant Director. Now I have Executive Skinners office. (Scully just stares at him.) Scully, they even apologized to me concerning all the hard time they've given us in the X-files. And as a token of no hard feelings they gave me this position.

SCULLY: Mulder, I hate to be the one to break this to you. But I'm afraid they're toying with you. They're setting you up. They're doing this as their way of distracting you off the case of which you abandoned. One that I'm learning you shouldn't take so carelessly.

MULDER: (Getting upset.) What are you saying, Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder, I over heard them talking. The smoking man said that you were his puppet that he can just toy with and manipulate at his own beckoning. (Mulder just looks at her.) I'm only saying this as your friend.

MULDER: But Scully. They have finally recognized the X-files. They said that they are top priority. That they are cases that only a limited few can solve. So the X-files are no longer files that are going to be abandoned. (Takes her hand acrossed the desk.) You see Scully. We've won.

-39-

SCULLY: (Looks at him with her eyes watering) What about your sister, Mulder? Is this going to help you find your sister? (Mulder forgetting about that reason he was even in the X-files.) This isn't the Mulder I once knew. They're brain washing you. And I have every intention to get them to stop. (Stands up and starts to walk out. She gets to the door and stops. She looks down at the floor.) Were still partners aren't we, Mulder?

MULDER: No Scully. Were not. (Looks over at Scully. Scully starts to open the door.) I thought we were friends? (Scully looks back at him and smiles. She walks on out of the office closing the doors. **(Music starts)** The scene shows the dark part of his office. A tall man figure is standing there. He steps out into the light and his face is exposed. Mulder looks at him.)

CSM: You handled that well. Your father would be proud.

MULDER: How would you know? You had him killed.

CSM: Yeah. Because he talked.

MULDER: My father was loyal to you and your wicked schemes.

CSM: (Sits down in front of Mulders desk.) My schemes are not wicked. They're useful.

MULDER: Useful to the expense of others.

CSM: There is always a price to be paid. Speaking of prices to be paid. (Lights a cigarette.) Your new position has some limitations.

MULDER: (Sits back in his chair.) What don't?

CSM: (Smiles slightly out of irritation.) The reason I even came in here is to tell this. I want you to do me a favor.

MULDER: And that being what?

-40-

CSM: I want you to do something for me. And if you want to keep this position in the X-files. No cost will be too much to keep it. Especially when your out looking for your sister. (Mulder looks at him wide eyed.)

MULDER: (Slightly reluctant but curious.) What's the price?

CSM: (Looks at Mulder in the expression of sincerity.) Well, for one. You have to close out all communication with Agent Scully.

MULDER: (Shocked. Sits up in his chair.) No!

CSM: (Puts his hand up to tell him to stop.) Hear me out. You cut communication with your formal partner. And I want you to go see an old colleague of mine and pay him a visit.

MULDER: Pay him a visit for what?

CSM: This old colleague of mine has been ranting on me.

MULDER: Who doesn't?

CSM: (Glares at Mulder) He works for the company you were investigating on, Digital Tech. I want him removed from that company.

MULDER: You not his boss. You don't own that company, sir.

CSM: You'd be surprised what I own in this country. (Mulder raises his eyebrows as if to say, Okay?)

MULDER: So how am I supposed to get this guy out of his job?

CSM: Kill him.

MULDER: (Looks at him shocked.) Excuse me?

CSM: I didn't stutter.

-41-

MULDER: What threat did this man impose on your life for you to kill him?

CSM: He slacking in his programming abilities.

MULDER: So you do have your filthy hands in that company! (The smoking man stands up and looks down at Mulder.)

CSM: You do this for me. And I'll let you expose everything in the X-files. I won't even bother you the rest of your wretched life. I'll even bargain with you. You do this and I'll give your sister back and her real life memories. (Starts to head for the door.) The man you're after, should you choose my offer, his name is Mr. Moore. Follow him home at night and do your business then. And remember Agent Mulder. Have no communication with your formal partner. (Turns around.) Oh, should you not choose to obey me. You will not only loose your position here in this office. But you will also never see or even hear of your sister again. (Walks out of his office. Mulder sits there gazing at his desk. As the smoking man walks out of the office Scully starts to walk in and quickly turns to walk the other way with the expression of fear. The smoking man walks on not paying any attention. Scully turns back around to go see Mulder. The secretary isn't at her desk, so Scully walks on into Mulders office.) **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Notices Scully.) Get out of here Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at him) Mulder what's wrong with you?

MULDER: (Stands up and grabs her arm to escort her back out) I can't tell you, Scully. Please go.

SCULLY: (Stops him from forcing her out at the doorway. Looks at him, afraid.) Mulder, you're hurting me. (Mulder stops forcing her as he gets an expression on his face like he is going to break.) Mulder, what's wrong? (He starts giving her a hug. She hugs him in return and rubs his back.) It's okay. It's going to be all right.

-42-

MULDER: (Looks at her, still close to her.) Please go Scully. When this is all over with I'll tell you, okay?

SCULLY: (Looks at him with tears filling her eyes.) Mulder, you're scaring me. (She strokes his hair.) Please tell me what's going on.

MULDER: (Takes her hand from touching his head and holds her hand.) I will. But not here. Please go.

SCULLY: Where do you want me to meet you?

MULDER: I'll call you and let you know.

SCULLY: I have to go back to Florida, Mulder. To continue the investigation we've started. So I'm not going to be able to meet you right away unless you're flying down later. You'll have to let me know. (She walks out. He closes his office door. **(Music starts)** As he does the scene show a hidden surveillance camera in the far corner of the office. The scene reveals who is watching. The smoking man is sitting in his office watching Mulder and Scully and hearing them talking.)

 **TUESDAY**

 **MR. MOORE'S RESIDENCE 8 PM**

 _(Mulder is parked outside Mr. Moore's house. Mr. Moore just drives in with his children in the back of his car. Mulder sits there watching them. Mr. Moore gets out of the car and so does his son and daughter ages eight and ten. The two children run up to the front door of the house. As he looks for his house key and walks up behind them. While watching them, Mulder starts having flash backs of his sister when they were playing outside. Then he sees them arguing over what they want to watch on TV. Mulder snaps out of his daydream when Mr. Moore slams the front door shut.)_ **(Music starts)**

-43-

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA**

 **BAY CENTER SUITES 8:30 PM**

 _(Scully is in her hotel room, sitting Indian style on her bed. She has papers lying all over the bed. She's going over her case, trying to put the pieces together. Her cell phone rings and she jumps a little and answers it.)_

SCULLY: Scully. (Pause) Sir? (Pause) Sir, you don't know how happy I am to here from you. Something's going on. Something really out of place is happening.

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his car driving home.) There is Agent Scully. I've done a little research on their promotional status bars. Have you heard the News?

SCULLY: Yeah, agent Mulder already told me.

SKINNER: In the Human Resource center, they've received no word of me being promoted. Nor Agent Mulder far as that goes.

SCULLY: (The scene shows her in the hotel room.) What are you saying, sir?

SKINNER: It's a set up, Agent Scully. They're planning something that is not even passed by the president of the FBI. They took irrational channels to do what they did. So Agent Mulder needs to warned and told. This whole thing is a scam, a scam against the both of you.

SCULLY: Sir, I can't warn Agent Mulder. I'm in Florida.

SKINNER: Do you have any thing on the Digital Tech company yet?

SCULLY: Yeah. Some, why?

SKINNER: What is it?

SCULLY: That there passing off colonization or attempting to pass off through the TV networks and computer company's around the US trying to gain control, through I believe mind control in subliminal message's.

-44-

SKINNER: That will explain this off the wall promotional crap. Now I got to find someone to straighten all this out so I can get my Assistant directors job back. And the proof of all this being a scam to distract you and Agent Mulder. (Looks in his rear view mirror and notices a car following him.)

SCULLY: Sir you have to tell Agent Mulder.

SKINNER: Why don't you call him yourself?

SCULLY: I would sir. But I believe he's under order not to talk to me. He's not acting himself around me when I approach him. I'm afraid his life maybe in danger.

SKINNER: All right. I'll keep in touch. (Turns his phone off. He looks back in his rear view mirror again. The car that was following him is gone.)

 **MR. HYDES RESIDENCE**

 **8:55 PM**

 **(Music starts)** _(Mulder slowly gets out of the car and withdrawals his gun. He sneaks up to the house and picks at the door with his door pick lock tool. He opens the door and slowly sneaks in. Inside the house, Mulder works his way passed the stair case and down a hallway. He sneaks passed the kitchen toward the living room. He peeks around the corner into the living room. Mr. Moore is sitting in a recliner reading the paper. Mulder slowly approaches Mr. Moore with his gun pointed at him.)_

MOORE: (Notices Mulder and drops his paper.) Who are you?

MULDER: (Pulling the trigger.) Shut up!

MOORE: (Looks at Mulder with fear.) Look. My money is in a safe upstairs. The keys to my car are hanging up in the kitchen. Please don't kill me.

MULDER: (Approaches Mr. Moore.) I got no choice. (Suddenly someone kicks the door open. Mulder looks the direction of the door. Krycek walks into the living room. Mulder points the gun at Krycek.)

-45-

KRYCEK: (Stopping in his tracks) Woe. Hold on their slick. I'm on your side now. (Walks over to Mulder.) I was sent here to help you out.

MULDER: (Looks at him.) Help me out?

KRYCEK: Yeah. (Pulls his gun out and approaches Mr. Moore. And points it at him. Mr. Moore looks in panic at Mulder and at Krycek. Krycek fires the gun.)

MULDER: (Trying to stop Krycek, yelling) Nooo!

KRYCEK: (Backs away from Mulder) I was told you would freeze up. We know you can't kill no one in cold blood.

MULDER: He has a family, Krycek! There are two children upstairs.

KRYCEK: (Looks at him) So?

MULDER: You're just a number one class S.O.B, you know that?!

KRYCEK: (Looks at Mulder shrugging his eyebrows.) That's my job. (Walks out of the house. Mulder follows him. Krycek stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Mulder. He hands him his gun.) Here. Hold this for me. (Mulder takes the gun. Krycek punches Mulder out. Mulder falls to the ground with the gun in his hand. Krycek rushes out of the house.) **(Music stops)**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **WEDNESDAY 9 AM**

 _(Scully walks into Skinners new office. He stands up from behind his desk and walk toward her.)_

SCULLY: (Looks at him) Sir, I got here as quickly as I could. What's going on?

SKINNER: (Puts his hands on both her shoulders) I don't know how to tell you this, Agent Scully.

-46-

SCULLY: (Concerned look on her face) Tell me what, sir?

SKINNER: (Sighs. Looks at the floor, taking his hands off of her. He sits at the edge of his desk.) I had received a call this morning. Agent Mulder is in custody. He's wanted for mur—

SCULLY: What?!

SKINNER: He's wanted for murder.

SCULLY: Murder?! I don't understand?

SKINNER: Agent Mulder was found last night lying on the floor with a gun in his hand. And the body of Mr. Hyde who worked for D.T.C. He was an executive programmer there. We fear Agent Mulder has gone AWOL.

SCULLY: Sir, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this.

SKINNER: I'm sure there is too. But the heads of the bureau don't see it that way.

SCULLY: Where's he being held?

 **HOLDING CELL CUSTODY BUILDING**

 **10:15 AM**

 _(A security guard escorts Scully into the holding cell where Mulder is. They electronically open the door to his cell. Scully walks in.)_

SECURITY: We'll be right outside this cell if you need help.

SCULLY: (Looks at the guard) Thank you. (The cell door closes behind her. She looks over at Mulder. He's sitting there gazing at her.)

MULDER: What are you doing here?

SCULLY: (Starts approaching him) I want to know what's going on?

-47-

MULDER: I'm surprised you're even here. Me being the murderer and all.

SCULLY: For one I don't believe you did it.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor) How do you know?

SCULLY: (Stands in front of him) Because the Mulder I know don't have the heart to kill anyone except in self defense.

MULDER: (Looks at her, snapping at her.)Tell them that.

SCULLY: What were you doing over at Mr. Moore's house anyhow?

MULDER: (Looks back at the floor.) I was instructed to go there.

SCULLY: By whom?

MULDER: (Looks at Scully) By the smoking man.

SCULLY: Mulder. Why?

MULDER: I was desperate Scully. He gave me a proposal.

SCULLY: For what? Prison?

MULDER: No! That if I did this for him he would give my sister back.

SCULLY: Oh Mulder. What happened to not trusting anyone?

MULDER: He made it sound so convincing.

SCULLY: That's his way of setting you up. Skinner informed me that your and his promotions are not for real.

MULDER: (Looks up at her) What do you mean?

-48-

SCULLY: He went through Human Resources. They have no records of you or him being promoted. It was all a scam to distract from the case we've started on. (He looks at the floor.) Someone is scared to death that you're going to expose them.

MULDER: I see.

SCULLY: (Touches his shoulder) Answer me this. Did you kill him?

MULDER: (Sighs.) I was about to. (Scully looks at him in shock.) But I didn't do it. I didn't have the heart.

SCULLY: If you didn't? Then who did?

MULDER: (Looks back up at Scully.) He came bursting in through the front door. Telling me that he knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off. And he shot him. Then he knocked me out after handing me his gun.

SCULLY: Who's he?

MULDER: Agent Krycek. (Scully turns around to walk out of the holding cell.) You do believe me? Don't you, Scully?

SCULLY: (Sighs. Looks back at him.) Yeah. I do. (Pounds on the cell door.) Guard, let me out. (The door slides open and Scully walks out. Mulder looks down at the floor.)

 **HALF HOUR LATER**

 _(Mulder is lying down on his cot. Suddenly his cell door opens. He sits up and looks toward the opening. The guard walks in.)_

SECURITY: There's someone here to bail you out. Let's go.

MULDER: (Standing up) Who is it?

SECURITY: (Escorting him to the front desk.) Your father. **(Music starts)** (They reach the front desk. The smoking man is standing there, looking at them. Mulder walks in and gets a wide-eyed expression.)

-49-

 _(The smoking man walks up to Mulder. He looks at the guard.)_

CSM: Is he ready to be bailed.

SECURITY: You paid his bail. He 's free to go. **(Music stops)**

CSM: (Looks at Mulder) Let's go. (Mulder looks at the guard and at the smoking man as they walk out. Outside the CSM walks to his black car and opens the door on the driver's side. He looks acrossed the car at Mulder.) Get in. (Mulder glares at him and opens the passenger side door and gets in. Closing the door he looks over at the smoking man.)

MULDER: Why are you doing this?

CSM: (Starts the car. Looks at Mulder.) Isn't that what a father should do for his son?

MULDER: (Looking out the window.) You call me, son again. I'm going to beg you to kill me.

CSM: Why do you keep denying our family, Fox? It's true.

MULDER: (Putting his arm against the window. Looking out the window.) Right. What ever.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **1:45 PM**

 _(Scully is in Mulders office. Looking at the slides he had when he was showing her to start out with. Skinner opens the door peering in, looking at the screen and over at Scully. He walks over to her.)_

SKINNER: Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Looking at the screen. Looks at Skinner.) Oh. Yes sir?

SKINNER: (Looks at the screen and back at her.) I want to help you save Mulders skin.

-50-

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Sir. I appreciate the thought but that only makes two people against the world.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully) Your not giving up are you?

SCULLY: (Sighing.) Sir, I had received a call just twenty minutes ago. Someone bailed Agent Mulder out.

SKINNER: (Glares at Scully.) They did what?

SCULLY: They wouldn't say who they were except that it was a quote unquote family member.

SKINNER: They didn't give a name?

SCULLY: (Sighs. Looking at the desk.) No. The worst part about it is who they said that family member was. **(Music starts)**

SKINNER: Who was it?

SCULLY: His father.

SKINNER: So?

SCULLY: Sir. His father had been dead for two years. I called his mother and she didn't even know her son was in jail.

 **THE VINEYARD**

 **2:30 PM**

 _(The smoking man drives up the drive way to the house.)_

MULDER: (Noticing where he is.) Why did you come to my mom's house?

CSM: (Getting out of the car.) For a visit. After all, she is my wife.

-51-

MULDER: (Confused, he sighs and gets out of the car.) Why don't you leave my mom out of your lies? (Smoking man is walking on up to the door.)

 **D.T.C.**

 **2:35 PM**

 _(In Tranvineys office, Krycek, Tranviney and the bounty hunter have one of the employees from Digital Tech in there, sitting on chair while the three look at him.)_

KRYCEK: (Looking at Stoma.) So Mr. Stoma. You ready to be one of the first Americans to witness our new program that is going to revolutionize this country?

STOMA: (Excited) Sure. When will we see it?

TRANVINEY: (Escorting Mr. Stoma behind Tranvineys desk) Please have a seat. (Stoma sits down behind Tranvineys computer. Tranviney puts the CD ROM in the disc tray and it starts to display the program on the monitor. The scene shows Stoma watching the program. Krycek, Tranviney and the bounty hunter stand there watching Mr. Stoma. Within three seconds Mr. Stoma is sitting there looking at the computer in a blank stare. Tranviney, half afraid of what just happened, steps away from Stoma.) What's going on here?

KRYCEK: (Turning the computer off) You see Mr. Tranviney. Once this program hits the Internet airways. We will have control of every human being on the face of this country.

TRANVINEY: (Uncertain of the plan) You didn't tell me it was going to turn people into zombies!

KRYCEK: He isn't a zombie. He's under control. (Looks at Mr. Stoma.) Isn't' that right Mr. Stoma?

STOMA: Yes sir.

-52-

KRYCEK: (Looks at Tranviney, smiling) You see. There you have it. (Noticing his doubts.) Think of it like this, Tranviney. You can control everyone. You won't have to answer to nobody but you and yourself. No more bill collectors any more beggars for money. As a matter of fact. You won't even have to pay anyone a salary. Look. The D.T.C. club is open tonight. I'll meet you there and we discuss it further there. Okay? (Looks at the bounty hunter.) Let's go. (Looks back at Mr. Stoma.) Thanks for volunteering Mr. Stoma.

STOMA: (Looks over at Krycek, with a blank stare.) The pleasures all mine. May I go now? (Krycek stops in his tracks. And turns around to look at him.)

KRYCEK: Yeah. You may go back to work.

STOMA: (Stands up and looks at Tranviney and starts to walk out.) Thank you. (They all walk out of the office except Tranviney. He just stands there.) **(Music stops)**

 **I-36**

 **3 PM**

 _(Scully is driving. Skinner is on the passenger side, looking out the window.)_

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Why are we going to Mulders moms?

SCULLY: Hopefully she'll be able to give an explanation on what's going on here. (The scene shows them drive by.)

 **MASSACHUSETTS**

 **TEENAS HOME 3:05 PM**

 _(Mulder, his mom, and the smoking man are sitting in the living room. Mulder is sitting by his mom.)_

MULDER: (Leaning over with his elbows on his knees looking at his mom and the smoking man.) Mom, what's all this about?

TEENA: What's what about, honey?

-53-

MULDER: (Points at the smoking man) He keeps saying I'm his son. I thought William was my dad? Not him.

TEENA: (Looks at Mulder, reluctant to answer the question. The smoking man looks at her. She looks at him, glaring at him.) You see, Fox. (Takes his hand.) What your father did when he was your age was to expose Mr. Spender. But he began to see what Mr. Spender was really doing.

MULDER: (Looks at the smoking man and at his mom in unbelief) Spender?! (Looks back at the smoking man.) Your name has been Spender? (The smoking man looks away from Mulder.) Okay?

TEENA: What Mr. Spender does, Fox. Is honorable.

MULDER: (Raising his voice in anger.) Honorable! Mom, this man had me convinced to the point of Murdering a man two days ago! (Stands up and glares at the smoking man.) What do you think you can do? Just break every law known to man and kill him like he was roadside kill?!

TEENA: Fox, settle down!

MULDER: (Looks at his mom.) No I won't settle down! I've had it with (Points at the smoking man.) this mans lies! Now he's got your mind poisoned!

TEENA: (Raising her voice.) Fox! (Mulder looks at her.) Sit down! (Mulder sits down, glaring at the coffee table in front of him.) Fox, there's something you should know. (Mulder looks at her.) Who you really are. **(Music starts)** (The smoking man looks at Mulder with sinister grin. Mulder stares at his mom.)

 _(On the road, Skinner and Scully reach the road to Mulders mom's house. Half way down the road, they pull into a long drive way to Teenas house. Driving closer to the house, Scully notices a car she doesn't recognize. She stops the car from a distance from the house. Skinner looks at her.)_

SKINNER: (Looks at her and back at the house.) What is it?

-54-

SCULLY: I don't like that car here. It has government plates. (Skinner looks at the license plates and at the car.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully) Back up, Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner) Why sir?

SKINNER: Don't ask questions. Just do it. (Scully backs the car up.) Okay stop. (Scully stops the car. Skinner points at tree line.) Park behind that tree line right there. (Scully drives the car behind the tree line and turns the engine off. Scully looks at him with the expression asking why? Skinner notices.) Humor me. (Scully looks toward the house. Inside the house, Teena has a hold of Mulders hand.)

TEENA: Fox. (Tears start coming out of her eyes.)

MULDER: (Noticing her tears.) What, mom? What is it?

TEENA: Mr. Spender here has been working on a colonization project for many years. And with success in testing he made a few test subjects. You see Fox. I never could bare children. And your father and me had to make a decision. To either adopt or call upon Mr. Spender here. (Mulders concerned look turns to a glare.)

MULDER: (Getting upset) What are you saying, mom?

TEENA: (Looks at Mulder) Your one of those test subjects. (Mulder stares at her in shock.)

 _(Outside, Skinner and Scully are still in the car. Watching the house.)_

SCULLY: (Sensing something is wrong.) Sir. Something's wrong?

SKINNER: (Looks at her) What is it?

SCULLY: (Shaking her head slightly) I don't know. I just have this weird feeling come over me all of the sudden. (Skinner looks at Scully like she had lost her mind.)

-55-

 _(Inside, Mulder has his hands over his face with his elbows resting on his knees.)_

TEENA: That's what has happened to your sister. She was a clone. She always was a clone. Just as you are.

MULDER: (Getting mad) No. It's a lie.

CSM: Let's face it, Fox. Your nothing but a lab rat for us to conduct experiments on.

MULDER: (Raising his voice.) No! I don't believe you! (Stands up to leave the house.)

TEENA: (Stands up) Fox, wait.

MULDER: (Walking out the door) No, stop it! (The smoking gets up and follows Teena and Mulder out the door. Outside in the car, Scully notices everyone walking out of the house. She notices the smoking man and Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Sitting up.) Mulder.

SKINNER: Who's that with him?

SCULLY: It looks like the smoking man. What's Mulder doing with him?

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully) Who? (By the house, Teena tries stopping Mulder.)

MULDER: (Yelling at his mom) Why, mom?! Why are you just now telling me?! I really appreciate being some stupid guinea pig! Now I'm nothing but some stupid lab rat for the government.

TEENA: Honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to get this close to you but—

-56-

MULDER: (Interrupts, walking away from her, toward the driveway.) Forget it! (He starts limping, out of frustration.)

CSM: You leave now, Fox. You'll never see your sister again!

MULDER: (Still walking away) So what difference does it make? My life is nothing but a lie anyway!

CSM: (Gets his gun out and points at Mulder) You don't come back here Agent Mulder I'll kill you. (Mulder stops in his tracks and turns around.)

MULDER: (Stretching his arms out) Go ahead! You'd be doing me a favor. (Starts to walk on and suddenly collapses. Scully notices and tries getting out of the car.)

SCULLY: Mulder!

SKINNER: (Stops her.) Wait. Not yet.

SCULLY: (Glares at Skinner.) He collapsed sir!

SKINNER: Wait till they're gone. (The smoking man starts heading toward Mulder. Scully notices, starting the car and darting out in front of the smoking man. Scully looks at Skinner.)

SCULLY: Stall him. (Gets out of the car. Skinner looks at her and back over at him. Scully quickly rushes by Mulders side. She checks his pulse and looks around. She starts dragging him to the car. The smoking man walks around the car. He points his gun at her.)

CSM: Leave him be Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks up at him.) Drop dead!

-57-

CSM: (Caulks his gun.) Now! (Suddenly a gun shot is heard, Scully shields Mulder. Thinking she got shot, she looks around. The smoking man is on the ground, holding his leg. She looks up to see who shot him, it's Skinner.)

SKINNER: Let's get out of here. (He helps her with Mulder. They get him into the back seat and lay him down along the seat. They close the doors and get in. Scully starts to get in on the driver's side, Skinner stops her.) No I'll drive. You need to check on your partner. (Scully gets in on the passenger side and closes the door. They drive off from the scene. On the road, Scully is looking back at Mulder then at Skinner) What do you think is wrong with him? **(Music stops)**

SCULLY: I don't know yet. He hasn't been shot. But he seems to be in shock. (Opens the glove compartment in front of her. She takes a map out and closes the compartment.)

SKINNER: (Noticing what she's doing) What are you doing?

SCULLY: I want to take him to the nearest hospital. (The scene shows them drive away. Back at Teenas house, she runs over to the smoking man and helps him up.)

TEENA: What are we going to do?

CSM: (Looks at her.) He'll be back. (Starts limping back to the house. Teena helps him.)

TEENA: How can you be so sure? He's really upset. (The scene shows them walking up to the front porch.)

CSM: I know Mulder.

-58-

 **UNIVERSAL MEMORY HOSPITAL**

 **5 PM**

 _(Scully and Skinner are sitting in a waiting room. Skinner is reading a magazine. Scully is frantically waiting for information on Mulders condition.)_

SKINNER: (Noticing her worrying) Agent Scully. (She looks at him.) If you don't settle down. They're going to put you in here.

SCULLY: (Looks at him and at the floor.) I'm sorry sir. (Skinner looks back at his magazine. A doctor walks up to them.)

MARCUS: Agent Scully? (Scully looks at him and quickly stands up. Skinner sits there looking up at him.)

SCULLY: Yes?

MARCUS: Hi. (Goes to shake her hand.) I'm Doctor Marcus.

SCULLY: (Not shaking his hand.) How is he?

MARCUS: Your partner is fine. He's just in severe shock.

SCULLY: Can we see him?

MARCUS: I sedated him. So he's going to be a little drogue acting.

SCULLY: I don't care. I want to see him.

MARCUS: This way then. Follow me. (Scully follows the doctor. Skinner stands up and follow them. They reach a room. The doctor lets them in.) He's in there. I'll be in the room next door if you need me. (Scully walks on into the room. She walks over to his bedside. Skinner stands behind her. Mulders eyes are closed.)

SCULLY: (Strokes his hair) Mulder? (Tears start welling up in her eyes.) Talk to me. (Mulder starts to move. He opens his eyes and looks at her.)

-59-

MULDER: (Whispers) Get away from me!

SCULLY: (Leans over to his face to hear what he said) I'm sorry, what did you say?

MULDER: (Grabs Scully's throat. **(Music starts)** She gasps for air. He glares at her at and yells at her.) I said get away from me! (Skinner notices and tries to free Scully from his grasp as she gasps for air.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder, you're killing her! Let go! (Mulder lets go of her. She backs away from Mulders bed, holding her throat and catching her breath.) What's wrong with you?! **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Yelling.) I want both get out of here!

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully) Are you okay?

SCULLY: (Touching her throat) Yeah. I'm fine. (Looks at Mulder.) Mulder. (He looks away from her.) What's wrong with you?

MULDER: (Grabs a glass beside his bed and throws at Scully. He misses and it breaks against the wall.) I said get the heck out of here!

SKINNER: (Puts his hand on Scully's shoulder.) Let's go, Dana.

SCULLY: (Skinner starts walking her out of the room, looking back at Mulder.) I'm not giving up on you, Mulder. Know that. (Outside the room the doctor walks out of the next door room noticing them.)

SKINNER: (Glares at the doctor) You didn't tell us he was unstable.

MARCUS: He's not.

SKINNER: I'm not talking physically. I'm talking mentally here.

MARCUS: (Looking at Skinner) I don't understand.

-60-

SKINNER: He just tried strangling his own partner.

MARCUS: (Looks at Scully. He notices her throat is black and blue.) I had no idea. I'm sorry!

SCULLY: (Glares at the doctor.) What's really wrong with him?

MARCUS: Nothing. Other then what I'd told you.

SCULLY: I'm a medical doctor myself. And even patients in shock don't have the strength to do what he just did to me. And in normal circumstances he would never do that to me.

MARCUS: We'll keep him under heavy sedation until he seemly settles down and we'll give a MRI. (Walks away from them. Scully, in anger walks to the elevator. Skinner follows her.)

SKINNER: What are you doing?

SCULLY: I'm taking a cab back to his mothers' house. You drive on back home. (The elevator doors open. She walks in. Skinner follows.)

SKINNER: I'm not letting you go there alone. I'll drive you there.

 **TEENAS HOME 6 PM**

 _(Skinner and Scully pull up to Teenas house and park in front of it. They both get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Scully knocks on the door and waits. Skinner stands behind her waiting. Teena opens the door.)_

TEENA: Agent Scully. What brings you here?

SCULLY: Can we come in?

TEENA: Sure, please come on in. Would you like something to drink?

-61-

SCULLY: Yeah. Do you have any coffee?

TEENA: Sure. As a matter a fact I'd just made a pot. (Scully and Skinner walk in and look around.) What brings you two out here? (Walks into the kitchen to get the coffee.) Where's Fox?

SCULLY: (Looks back at Teena) Can we sit down?

TEENA: (Coming back out with Scully's cup of coffee. She sits down in a recliner.) Please.

SCULLY: Thank you. Your son is what I'm here to talk to you about. What were you and him talking about three and half hours ago?

TEENA: Why do you ask?

SCULLY: Your son is in the hospital. (Shows her, her neck.) When I went to see him. He almost strangled me to death. Demanding that I leave him alone.

TEENA: I don't know what could have caused him to act this way toward you.

SCULLY: Please Mrs. Mulder. I need to know. Your son has never acted like this toward me.

TEENA: (She looks at Skinner and back at Scully, unwilling to tell her.) If you must know. **(Music starts)** (The smoking man walks in from another room. Scully and Skinner notices, they look at one another then back at Teena.)

CSM: I didn't know we had company.

TEENA: (Walks over to him.) I'm sure you know Mr. Skinner and Agent Scully.

CSM: Of course I do.

-62-

TEENA: (Looks at him.) They want to know about what we told Fox.

CSM: (He looks at Teena.) Oh yes, yes. (Looks at Scully.) He took the news a little confused and shocked. But he was highly surprised to say the leased.

SCULLY: (Under her breath.) I'm sure he was. (Looks at the smoking man.) What was it exactly you told him that he was surprised? (Sips her coffee.)

CSM: That I'm his father. (In shock Scully incidentally spits her coffee out. Skinner glares at her.)( **Music stops)**

SCULLY: (Embarrassed) I'm sorry!

TEENA: (Stands up and walks into the kitchen to get a towel.) That's okay.

CSM: He took it as much as a surprise as you did, Agent Scully. (Teena walks back out of the kitchen with towel and hands it to Scully.)

SKINNER: Since when did you become his father? Only father I knew of him to have was the one that gotten killed.

CSM: I actually adopted him as my son. I just never had a heart to tell him.

SCULLY: (Stands up, sitting the coffee cup down on the table.) Well. I appreciate your guys' time. I'm sorry to bother you. (Starts to walk out the door.)

TEENA: Keep me informed about Fox's condition, would you?

SCULLY: (Looks back at her.) I sure will. (Skinner follows Scully out to the car. They get into the car. Skinner is driving. Backing up and pulling out of the driveway, Skinner looks over at Scully and back at the road.)

SKINNER: Would you mind telling me what that was about back there?

-63-

SCULLY: (Resting her head on her right hand, looking out at the road.) I wish I knew sir. But it will explain Agent Mulders actions. (She's silent for five seconds and looks at Skinner.) Sir. Drop me off at a hotel nearest to the University Hospital. (Skinner looks at her and back at the road.)

 **SUITES UNLIMITED INN**

 **8:00 PM**

 _(Skinner is dropping Scully off at the front door of the hotel.)_

SKINNER: Are you sure you're going to be all right?

SCULLY: (Nodding yes.) I'll be fine.

SKINNER: How about I leave this car here with you. It will save from calling another rental place.

SCULLY: What will you drive?

SKINNER: I'll get a cab.

SCULLY: Okay.

SKINNER: I'll park it over there. I'll call a cab.

SCULLY: (Closing the car door.) Thank you sir. (Skinner parks the car. Scully walks on into the lobby to the front desk.)

 **CLUB TECH**

 **9:21 PM**

 _(Tranviney is at sitting at one of the tables looking around. Krycek walks in from the front door and looks around for Tranviney. He notices him and walks over to him.)_

KRYCEK: (Looking down at Tranviney) Hey there. (Sits down acrossed from him.)

-64-

TRANVINEY: Hi. I've already ordered drinks.

KRYCEK: Thanks but I'm not going to be to long. I got a call from my boss. An emergency had came up with another client and I got meet him there. So what are your concerns about the project?

TRANVINEY: A lot. I don't like controlling people.

KRYCEK: You control people with there paychecks. Now you're doing it more discretely.

TRANVINEY: I see. Look I don't want my company involved anymore. I'm pulling this company from the project.

KRYCEK: (Glares at him.) You can't do that.

TRANVINEY: I can do what I well please, Alex.

KRYCEK: (Acting like he's upset) Well okay, Steve. If that's how you feel? (Suddenly the lights go out. Everyone yells 'what's going on?' Then the lights come back on. Krycek and Tranviney look at each other. Krycek raises his eyebrows as If to remark, 'okay?' The lights go back out again. Some people laugh about it. Suddenly a gun shot is heard and people start screaming. Then a mechanical sound is heard. A white light shoots out of the body that had been shot. The white light hits the stage lights again and people, killing them instantly.)

 **SUITES UNLIMITED INN**

 **10:01 PM**

 _(The scene shows Scully in her hotel room, sitting on a love seat in the miniature living room. She's typing on her lap top computer. Her cell phone rings.)_

-65-

SCULLY: Scully. (Pause.) No sir. I'm still at the hotel. (Pause.) Excuse me? A what happened, where? (Pause.) Sir, I'm sorry. I'm not leaving this state. Not till I find out what's wrong with Mulder. (Pause.) Okay sir. If you insist? (Pause.) Good bye. (Turns her phone off and looks at the floor. She dials a number to the airport.)

 **TRIDEN FLORIDA**

 **D.T.C. CLUB 12:10 AM**

 _(There are police, ambulances, and other FBI investigators on the scene in the club room. Scully walks in showing the sheriff her badge, he lets her through. She looks around the club room astounded at the damage and the bodies lying around.)_

SCULLY: (Looks at one of the FBI agents.) Excuse me? (He looks at her.) What happened here? It looks like a hurricane came through this place.

AGENT 1: Sort of. Everyone got killed from electricity like he or she was standing in water. It's crazy and weird to say the least.

SCULLY: (Looking around) You can say that again. (Walks away from him, as she starts having flashbacks at what Mulder was telling at the beginning of the case when he first introduced it to her. She remembers when Mulder told her that there were no severe4 weather forecasts to cause this phenomenon. She smiles and snaps out of her flashbacks and continues to walk around the room. She notices a body with a huge hole in the mans stomach. Her flashbacks return when Mulder showed her the slide of Mr. Jones's stomach. She stoops down to get a closer look, as she puts on her rubber gloves. The same agent she talked to earlier walks over to her. And stoops down beside her.)

AGENT 1: This is crazier yet. (Scully looks at him and back at the body.)

SCULLY: (Wanting to know his theory.) What caused this?

AGENT 1: Those who survived claimed this man was shot and electricity came out of this man and struck everyone dead.

-66-

SCULLY: (Acting surprised.) Really?

AGENT 1: It's whole bunch of bull crap if you ask me.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) What would you say happened then? To his stomach and all?

AGENT 1: (Stands up.) I don't know. I have no explanation for this. (Scully stands up. He looks at her.) I don't think we ever will. (Walks away. Scully looks down at the body and sighs.)

SCULLY: (Talks to herself.) Mulder would.

 **MASSACHUSETTS**

 **UNIVERSAL MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **THURSDAY 10:41 AM**

 _(Scully gets out of the elevator toward Mulders room. One of the nurses walks from behind the thirteenth floor front desk toward Scully.)_

NURSE 1: Excuse me, Agent Scully? (Scully stops in her tracks and turns around to look at her.)

SCULLY: Yeah?

NURSE 1: You need to be advised of your partner's condition.

SCULLY: What do you mean, his condition?

NURSE 1: If you want to see him. We have to be sure his restraining straps are still secured.

SCULLY: Restraining straps?!

NURSE 1: Yes ma'am. He has, for reasons were unable to diagnose severe violent tendencies against everyone that comes near him.

-67-

SCULLY: I don't care. (Starts walking toward Mulders room. The nurse follows Scully. In Mulders room, Scully walks in. She looks behind and sees the nurse starting to walk in. Scully closes the door in her face. Scully walks over to Mulders bed. He's breathing hard but his eyes are closed. Scully looks at his heart rate and vital signs. He starts to squirm a little in the restraining straps. He opens his eyes and looks directly at Scully. She notices.) Mulder?

MULDER: (Gazing at her. Whispers.) Help me.

SCULLY: Mulder, I don't know how to help you. I don't know why you're acting this way.

MULDER: I'm not real, Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at him strange.) What do you mean?

MULDER: (Starts raising his voice.) My life is one big fake!

SCULLY: Mulder. Settle down.

MULDER: You been working with a clone, Scully!

SCULLY: What?! Mulder you're talking stupid.

MULDER: (Yells at her.) It's true Scully! My so called 'mom' said so.

SCULLY: And your dad is the smoking man.

MULDER: How did you find out?

SCULLY: I stopped at your mom's house yesterday evening.

MULDER: Is that all she told you?

SCULLY: Well she didn't come right out and say anything. But the smoking man did.

-68-

MULDER: (Looks away) I see.

SCULLY: Are you all right?

MULDER: No. I'm a lab rat. How am I supposed to be?

SCULLY: (Taking his hand, which is strapped in a harness. He looks back at her.) No you're not, Mulder. Stop believing every word that liar says to you.

MULDER: My life is meaningless, Scully.

SCULLY: No it's not! Stop saying that. You're just as real as I am.

MULDER: (Trying to move. In the restraining harnesses.) Get me out of here. (Starts getting panicky.) Scully!

SCULLY: Look, Mulder. They're not going to let me do that right now. Not until you can prove to them that you won't become violent.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Violent?

SCULLY: Mulder, you threw a drinking glass at me and tried strangling me.

MULDER: I would never do that to you Scully. You know that. **(Music starts)** (Tries to squeeze her hand as reassurance.) Undo my left restraint. (She looks at him.) Just for a minute. (Reluctantly, Scully starts to undo his left arm restraint. Once she undoes it, he grabs her arm. She slightly panics as he draws her closer to his face. She looks at him in fear. Looking at her directly in her eyes.) Come here, Scully. (She gets closer to him as he sits up a little, until they are face to face. He rubs the side of her face and kisses her on the lips. He lays back on his bed and smiles and winks at her. She stands there looking at him.) I'm sorry I haven't acted myself. The news he gave me I guess put me into a total tailspin. (Notices her just staring at him.) Your mad at me now aren't you?

-69-

SCULLY: No. (Strokes his hair.) Is this some kind of undercover act your doing, Mulder? (Mulder puts his pointing finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet.) It's nice to have the old you back. You had me scared there for a minute. I thought you lost your min—(He sits back up and covers her mouth.)

MULDER: (Whispers in her ear.) The walls have ears, Scully. (He smiles at her. He lies back again and puts his left arm back in the harness. ) **(Music stops)** You better fasten that back to my arm. (Scully looks at the restraint and fastens it back around his arm.) You promise to get me out of here?

SCULLY: Tonight, Mulder.

MULDER: Tonight?

SCULLY: I need your help in this case. It's still active you know. (He smiles at her again.) I got to go. I'll be back tonight. I promise. (Starts to walk out and stops in her tracks.) Oh. (Turns around and walks back over to him.) Here. (Shows him his cell phone.) I'm going to put this under your pillow. Your left restraint is loose. So when your phone rings you'll be able to answer it. (Puts the phone under his pillow.)

MULDER: Thank you, Scully.

SCULLY: (Walking out of the room.) You're welcome. **(Music starts)** (As Scully walks out of the room the scene shows a security camera in the corner of the room.)

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

 _(Mulder is asleep. Suddenly the door to his room opens. Krycek walks in with a syringe in his hand. He slowly approaches Mulders bed. As he does, he injects Mulder with depressant serum. Mulder moves a little and becomes still. Krycek walks out of the room._ **(Music stops)** _After Krycek leaves, a nurse walks into Mulders room to check on him. She removes the restraints from his arms and legs. He wakes up watching her.)_

NURSE 2: (Noticing he's up.) Hi there.

-70-

MULDER: What did you inject me with?

NURSE 2: Nothing. All I did was take these restraints off of you. (Walks out of the room. Mulder notices the restraints being gone. He stretches his arms and legs and relaxes again. He looks around the room. His vision suddenly becomes blurred.) **(Music starts)**

 **SUITES UNLIMITED INN**

 **4:35 PM**

 _(Scully is packing her suitcase in her hotel room. Her cell phone rings. She looks around for it. Its ring is muffled. She lifts up her clothes that are lying on the bed. She still can't find it. Getting frustrated she starts tearing through her suitcase. She pulls clothes out of it, throwing them to the side. She finds her phone and turns it on.)_

SCULLY: Scully.

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his old office) Where are you Agent Scully? This is A. D. Skinner.

SCULLY: (The scene shows her in her hotel room, looking at the mess she made.) I'm at the hotel, sir. Why?

SKINNER: I need you in Florida A.S.A.P.

SCULLY: Why? Are you in Florida?

SKINNER: No. Not yet. I'm in my old office here in D.C. right now. I'm going to meet you down there in three hours. I want to help you with this case since Agent Mulder is in the hospital.

SCULLY: Sir, I'm picking Agent Mulder up tonight.

SKINNER: (Heard over Scully's phone.) Is he being released this soon?

SCULLY: Yeah. I'm releasing him.

-71-

SKINNER: (The scene shows him in his office, tapping at his desk.) I don't think that's a good idea, Agent Scully. He's not in the right frame of mind.

SCULLY: (In her hotel room.) He was this morning when I went to see him.

SKINNER: (Heard over Scully's phone.) That was this morning. That's not now.

SCULLY: I'll keep you informed.

SKINNER: (In his office he sits up.) Agent Scully, I don't think—(Scully turns her phone off. Skinner in frustration sighs and hangs up the phone. In Scully's hotel room, she finishes packing her suitcase and walks out the door. ) **(Music stops)**

 **UNIVERSAL MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **5:51 PM**

 _(Scully rushes out of the elevator toward Mulders room. She gets in his room and she walks over to Mulder. His eyes are closed.)_

SCULLY: (Touches his arm) Mulder. (He opens his eyes and looks at her.) Hey. You ready to get out of here?

MULDER: (Depressed sounding) Why? What for?

SCULLY: (Looks at him in concern.) Mulder. I told you this morning. What's wrong? (He looks away from her.) Mulder, talk to me.

MULDER: What's the use, Scully? You don't believe me when I tell you.

SCULLY: Mulder, what's gotten into you? You were the very one to tell me to get you out of here. Now all the sudden you don't want to.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) So I changed my mind. Sue me.

-72-

SCULLY: (Drags his legs off the bed, forcing him to get up.) Come on.

MULDER: (Sitting on the side of the bed, half drugged acting.) I don't want to go anywhere, Scully.

SCULLY: I don't care, Mulder. Let's go. (Makes him stand up, putting his arm around her shoulder. She slowly gets him out of the room as he drags his feet. Outside, Scully opens the passenger side door to her car and sits him down in the front seat. She sets his legs in the car and closes the door. As she starts to walk over to the drivers side of her car Mulder opens his door. She stops in her tracks and notices.) Mulder! (Walks back over to his side of the car and she closes the door. She starts to walk away only to have him open the door again. In frustration she walks back over to him and kneels down to his level.) Quit Mulder. Why are you trying to aggravate me?

MULDER: (Looks at her, trying to get his eyes to focus.) I want to die Scully.

SCULLY: I don't know what they have done to you in there but I wish you would quit talking like this. (Locks the door and closes it. She gets in her side of the car and puts the keys in the ignition. She looks at Mulder. He looks at her like he's half drunk and smiles at her. Scully talks to herself.) Oh brother. (The scene shows them drive off.)

 **SUITES UNLIMITED INN**

 **7:10 PM**

 _(The scene shows Scully driving up to the front entrance of the hotel. She starts to get out of the car and Skinner is standing right there by her car. Scully jumps, holding her hand over her heart.)_

SCULLY: Sir. You scared me. (Looks at Skinner.) I thought you were going to Florida?

SKINNER: I was. (Looks in at Mulder. Mulder is gazing out the window with his elbow resting on the door and his hand on his mouth.) Is he all right?

-73-

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder and back at Skinner) I don't know. He's acting crazy. Like he's been drugged or something.

SKINNER: You're a doctor. Don't you know?

SCULLY: I have to run tests sir. And if you haven't noticed. I don't have that kind of equipment around here.

SKINNER: Let me help you get him to your room.

SCULLY: (Closing her car door.) Thank you, sir. (Skinner walks around the front of the car to Mulders side. He opens Mulders door and Mulder almost falls out of the car, from leaning on it.)

MULDER: (Regaining his balance in the car.) Gees, sir. (Looks up at Skinner.) Why don't you kill me next time? (Skinner just looks at him.) On second thought. (Reaches for the car door.) Let's do that again and make it good.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully and back at Mulder) Come on, Agent Mulder.

MULDER: Where we going?

SKINNER: In the hotel. Let's go.

MULDER: I don't want to. Just let me sit here and rot. (Scully sighs in frustration and walks on into the hotel. Skinner kneels down to Mulders level.)

SKINNER: (Looking at him) What's with you Agent Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks around the car.) I don't know, what is it?

SKINNER: (Looks at the car door in frustration and back at Mulder) Look Agent Mulder. I've about had it with your attitude!

MULDER: I've about had it with life! Wait! What I'm saying? I don't have a life. I'm just a lousy test subject.

-74-

SKINNER: (Grabs Mulders and get him out of the car.) All right. That's it. Let's go to agent Scully. (Forcing Mulder along, Skinner escorts him into the hotel to the elevator. The elevator doors open, Scully is standing there.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) What took you so long, sir? I was just coming down to see what happened to you.

SKINNER: (Walks Mulder into the elevator. The elevator doors close.) Grumpy here didn't want to do anything but rot in the car. I think it would have been best if you left him in the hospital.

SCULLY: No sir it wouldn't have been. They injected him with something over there. And they did a sloppy job of doing it.

SKINNER: How can you be so sure?

SCULLY: (Grabs Mulders right arm and lifts up the sleeve to his tee shirt and shows Skinner a round swollen bruise where the needle had went in. Mulder looks at her.) By this. (Skinner looks at the swollen bruise. Scully let's go of Mulders arm. Mulder walks to the corner of the elevator and looks at the wall.) I'm going to lance it and get as much out of his arm I can before the rest of it enters his body.

SKINNER: What is it?

SCULLY: I don't know. But I will find out. (The elevator door opens. Scully reaches over and takes Mulder by the hand. Mulder looks at her and smiles a little. All three of them walk out of the elevator toward Scully's hotel room.)

MULDER: (Looking at Scully.) Are you taking me on a date? (They stop in front of Scully's hotel room. Skinner looks funny at Mulder then at Scully.)

SCULLY: (Glares at Mulder) Mulder, stop.

MULDER: (Gets close to Scully.) What's wrong, Scully? I thought you liked me?

-75-

SCULLY: (Opens her door and looks at Skinner as if to ask, help.) Mulder, inside. (All three of them walk into the room. Mulder walks over to the bed and sits down on it, watching Scully. Scully walks over to the miniature living room and looks back at Skinner. Skinner walks over to Scully.)

SKINNER: I'm going to find out where there's a police laboratory around here so you can test his blood.

SCULLY: You won't have to do that. I'll take him to an urgent care facility tomorrow before we leave for Florida. What times do we have the tickets for?

SKINNER: First flight out of here is at noon tomorrow.

SCULLY: Good. That will give me time.

MULDER: (Interrupting) Scully? (Scully and Skinner look over at him. Mulder pats on the bed.) Come here. (Scully looks at Skinner and walks over to Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Standing in front of him) Yeah? (Mulder grabs and forces her to sit down beside her.) Mulder. What's wrong with you?

MULDER: Nothing that time together wouldn't cure. (Skinner walks over to him.)

SKINNER: Do you two have something going on here that I don't know about?

SCULLY: (Standing up) No sir. (Glares at Mulder.) Get off my bed.

SKINNER: Would you like me to stay in here till tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch and I'll make Mulder sleep on the floor.

MULDER: You sleep on the floor. I'm staying here.

SKINNER: Agent Mulder. That's an order. (Mulder looks at him and at Scully. He stands up steals one of Scully's pillows and walks over the miniature living room.) -76-

MULDER: You guys are no fun. (Scully starts to walk into the bathroom. Mulder looks her way.) Scully? (She turns around to look back at him.) Your not giving up on me are you? (Skinner looks at him strange and nods his head no.)

SCULLY: (Smiles.) Never. (Walks on into the bathroom.)

 **PENTAGON 9:00 PM**

 _(The smoking man, Krycek, the bounty hunter, the well-manicured man who is sitting in the dark, are all sitting in a large office around a huge table.)_

WMM: (Sitting in a big leather office chair, facing the smoking man, as the smoking man is standing by a desk in the huge office.) Are you sure this idea of yours is such a good idea?

CSM: (Glares over at the man in the shadows.) Why is it you always doubt my scenarios?

WMM: Your scenarios as you so call them are irrational to say the least. You will have every FBI agent and law and government agency after your tail. I would think you would learn that from the first time they've exposed you! Now here you go with some new hair brained idea to control the country. (Stands up and walk over to the smoking man. **(Music starts)** His face is revealed.) Let me tell you something, Mr. Spender. You have some much blood on your hands that you make Hitler look like a saint! And if you think you can manipulate a whole country through a computer program. You will be sadly surprised. Whether it is Agent Mulder or a civilian on the street. Not only will you be in jeopardy. But all of us along with you as well. (Walks away from him.)

CSM: What are you saying?

WMM: (Turns around to look at him.) What I'm saying is that you are making mistake number two hundred and three. (Walks out of the office. The smoking man lights a cigarette.)

-77-

CSM: (Looks at Krycek.) Critics. Did you do what I told you?

KRYCEK: Yeah. The depressant serum. What about it?

CSM: It'll slow Agent Mulder down and buy us some time.

KRYCEK: And if by some way he snaps out of the depressive state?

CSM: If he gets in our way, we'll kill him. (The scene shows him snuffing out his cigarette.) **(Music stops)**

 **SUITES UNLIMITED INN**

 **7:30 AM FRIDAY**

 _(Mulder, laying on the floor, sits up and looks around confused. He looks beside and sees Skinner covered up in a sheet, asleep. He looks around the room and notices Scully in bed asleep. He stands up and lets the sheet fall off of him as he walks over to Scully's bed. He sits down on the bed beside her and looks at her. She moves a little and becomes still._ **(Music starts)** _While he's sitting there he starts hearing voices from people in his past he's came acrossed with including his own voice of asking questions and Scully's voice as well. He starts visualizing the people's faces with their voices. He sees the undercover black man (X) talking to Mulder, as Mulder is demanding answers from him. Concerning all that he has seen in the X-files. The black man tells him there are no answers. Then Mulder asks him why he wasn't told the truth? Then Mulder suddenly sees the smoking man asking what's the truth? Then Mulder sees Scully and hears her declaring there is no justice. Then Mulder visualizes the black man (X) again and he tells Mulder that they only have one policy. Then Mulder sees the smoking man again declare that truth is an enemy. Then Mulder sees the 'Deep Throat' man and he says to him, 'deny everything!'_ **(Music stops)** _Mulder snaps out of his visioning and looks at Scully. He stands up and walks to the restroom and closes the door. The sound of the door closing wakes Scully up with a startled expression. She sits up and bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looks around the hotel room. She sees Skinner still asleep but doesn't notice Mulder on the floor. She looks around the room.)_

-78-

SCULLY: (Still half asleep) Mulder? (Noticing he's not in the room. She wakes up. She yells out.) Mulder! (Scaring Skinner, he falls off the couch. He frantically looks around to see what's happening. He looks around wide-eyed trying to get his eyes to focus without his glasses.)

SKINNER: What's going on?! What happened? (Mulder comes rushing out of the bathroom with shaving cream all over his face.)

MULDER: (Looks over at Scully) Are you alright? (Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: (Relieved to see him still there.) I didn't see you anywhere. I was afraid you were wandering off or something.

SKINNER: (Getting up off the floor.) You were afraid!? (Mulder and Scully look over at him.)

MULDER: What are you doing on the floor, sir? Or should I say on my bed? (Skinner glares over at Mulder.)

SKINNER: I'm going to skin your but, Agent Mulder. (Mulder laughs as he walks back into the bathroom. Skinner puts his glassed on and walks over to Scully.) You two never cease to amaze me. (Sits at the end of Scully's bed.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Skinner.) How's that sir?

SKINNER: You're the most spookiest couple of agents I've ever had to tolerate.

MULDER: (Yelling from the bathroom.) I heard that!

SKINNER: (Shrugs toward the bathroom) He sounds like he's feeling better.

SCULLY: Yeah he does.

SKINNER: You sound all enthused. (Scully shrugs.) Or do you know something I don't.

-79-

SCULLY: (Starts to get out of bed.) You could say I have an incline.

SKINNER: Would you mind filling me in? (Mulder walks out of the bathroom, drying his face off.)

MULDER: Filling you in on what? Me playing a dead dog for awhile?

SKINNER: You mean, you acting the way you have the last two days has been a front?

MULDER: (Sits down by Scully) Give the man a cigar. (Skinner glares at him.)

SKINNER: Why didn't either one of you tell me?

MULDER: We couldn't risk it at the time.

SKINNER: So was that a front at your mothers' house?

MULDER: No. Unfortunately it was not.

SKINNER: So you really weren't in shock in the hospital then?

MULDER: Oh I was. For a few hours. But being in there gave me time to think things over. It gave me the opportunity to go over what I've done this far. And I come to this conclusion.

SKINNER: And that is?

MULDER: To find my sister and get the victory in this war with truth and the lie.

SKINNER: And what lie is that?

MULDER: The lie my life is supposed to be. And the lie the D.T.C. believes concerning the computer program.

-80-

SCULLY: Mulder. It's not a lie. (Mulder looks at her.) The project D.T. C. is undertaking is of colonization and control. You were right, Mulder. The smoking man does have his hands in on the D.T.C Company. As a matter of fact he owns the company. I guess Tranviney told him he wanted nothing to do with the project. And as a result of him telling them no. He was killed along with thirty other people.

MULDER: How?

SCULLY: The same way Mr. Jones did. The D.T. C club had another incident with the same occurrences happening.

MULDER: When did this happen?

SCULLY: Wednesday night.

SKINNER: I would like to know what the occurrences that you explain happen at that club have to do with the project you claim the smoking man has to do with it?

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner) That's what we have to find out sir?

SCULLY: We either have to do one of two things. Either be at the club on a regular basis in hopes it will happen again. Or some how act as spies and go in the building rummaging through the place.

SKINNER: Sounds too risky.

MULDER: I'll do it.

SCULLY: (Answering quickly) No!

MULDER: (Looks at her strange.) What?

SKINNER: She's right. Only way we can pull this off is through an undercover project.

MULDER: What kind of project? Like a swat team? (Skinner nods yes.)

-81-

 **D.T.C. 10 PM**

 **(Music starts)** _(The F.B.I. swat teams are sitting in Dodge Ram vans with no windows but the wind shield and passenger side and drivers side windows. In one of the vans, Mulder, Scully, and Skinner are sitting in the van as two other agents dress Scully up in camera equipment that is hidden on her collar. Mulder is sitting on chair that's built into the van, watching with a worried look on his face.)_ **(Music stops)**

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) I think I should be doing this, not Scully.

SKINNER: To the people in that building, they think your still in the hospital. As far as Agent Scully, that's the last person they'll be expecting.

SCULLY: (Noticing Mulders worried expression.) I'll be all right, Mulder. (Mulder doesn't looks at her. Scully looks at Skinner. He shrugs.)

AGENT 1: (Hooking a microphone to Scully's lapel.) Now this here, Agent Scully (Scully looks at what he's talking about.) is your microphone. You will be able to talk to us with it still being unnoticed by anyone else. The hidden cameras on your jacket will enable us to see where you are at all times. We will be able to transmit back to you through this little speaker. (Shows her a little speaker that is the size of a hearing aid. Mulder watches as they're going over her equipment.) You stick this in your ear like you have a hearing aid or something. Well? (Looks at Scully.) That's about does it. (Skinner walks by them and sits back down beside Scully.)

SKINNER: All right Agent Scully. (Looks at Scully.) You ready to go?

MULDER: (Looks over at Skinner, interrupting.) Where does this leave me, sir?

SKINNER: (Looks back at Mulder) Here with the rest of us.

MULDER: Were not going to give her any back up, sir?

-82-

SKINNER: Not unless something goes wrong, no. (Mulder sighs in frustration.) She'll be fine, Agent Mulder. (Looks at Scully.) You ready to go?

SCULLY: (Looks back at Mulder and back at Skinner.) Ready, as I'll ever be, sir.

SKINNER: All right then. Let's do it. Start by going into the elevator and going up to the seventh floor to Tranvineys office. Then we will instruct you from there.

SCULLY: (Starts to walk out of the van. She stops and looks at Mulder.) Wish me luck?

MULDER: (Serious expression on his face.) Be careful, Scully.

SCULLY: (Takes Mulders hand) I will. (Let's go of his hand and starts walking on out of the van. Mulder just sits there, nervous.)

 _(Inside the D.T.C. building, Scully heads toward the elevator, looking around. There's no one in the building. She presses the button to go up and waits. Inside the van, Mulder and Skinner are watching the TV screens showing where she is standing. The elevator doors open. The scene shows the TV screens as she is walking into the elevator. Once she gets in she presses the seventh floor button.)_

SKINNER: (Presses a button in front of him to talk to Scully.) Agent Scully this is a radio check. Can you hear me?

SCULLY: (Able to hear her in the van.) Loud and clear sir. Can you hear me?

SKINNER: Yeah.

SCULLY: Is Mulder there? (Skinner looks over at Mulder. Mulder responds to her.)

-83-

MULDER: I'm here, Scully.

SCULLY: Keeping talking to me okay?

MULDER: (The scene shows Scully in the elevator. Mulders voice can be heard as she's listening to him.) You scared Scully?

SCULLY: A little nervous more than anything.

MULDER: (Trying to keep her encouraged.) Just keep focused Scully.

SCULLY: (The elevator reaches the seventh floor.) I just reached the seventh floor. I'm heading to Tranvineys office. (In the van, Mulder is moving in his chair out of nervousness. The scene show the TV screens again as Scully is walking down the dark hallway with a flashlight. She nears the office and stops at the door. She tries opening the door, it's locked. She gets her lock pick tool out and picks at the door. She opens the door and slowly walks in, looking around.)

SKINNER: (In the van.) Go over to Tranvineys desk and go through the drawers. (The scene shows Scully doing as he told her to. She sits down at Tranvineys desk.)

MULDER: (Watching the screen.) Are we recording this? (Skinner nods yes. Scully opens the top side drawer and starts to go through it. She finds a CD-ROM disc in the drawer.)

SCULLY: I found a CD-ROM, sir.

SKINNER: Put it in the computer and see what it is. (Mulder glares over at Skinner.)

MULDER: Why don't you have her make a cup of coffee while she's there? (In Tranvineys office, Scully starts doing what she is told to do, when suddenly she hears a noise. She looks the direction of the sound. In the van, Mulder glares at the TV screen.) What was that?

-84-

SKINNER: I don't know. (Getting nervous.) What was that Agent Scully?

SCULLY: (Heard in the van. She's whispering.) I don't know sir. It came from the door.

MULDER: (Unable to make out what she's looking at, do to the dark room.) What's going on, Scully? Talk to me. **(Music starts)**

SCULLY: (Getting a frightened sound in her voice.) I don't know Mulder. Some one is in this room with me. (Mulder starts to walk out of the van. He grabs a CB to keep in contact with Scully. Skinner notices what he's doing.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder stay here!

MULDER: (Looks back at Skinner.) No. If I don't. They're going to kill her. (Opens the door.)

SKINNER: If you do they may kill her as well.

MULDER: (Closing the sliding door.) Not if I can help it. (Runs to the building. Inside, Mulder draws his gun and rushes to the elevator and pushes the button. He puts the CB up to his mouth.) Talk to me, Scully. What's going on?

SCULLY: (Whispering) I can't move Mulder. I'm paralyzed with fear. They're in here watching me. I can feel it.

MULDER: Exactly where do you think they are?

SCULLY: Across the room from me. Oh my God, Mulder! They're moving toward me! Mulder Help me! (She starts screaming. Gun shots are heard over his CB. The elevator doors open. Mulder screams into the CB.)

MULDER: (Rushing into the elevator pushing the button to the seventh floor.) Scully, Nooo! Scully! (Inside the van, the TV monitors have a static screen; Skinner just sits there in shock. He hears Mulder screaming his name.) Agent Skinner! What's going on? What do you see?!

-85-

SKINNER: Nothing Agent Mulder. Were on our way behind you. (Looks at the guys in the van.) Radio the others, were going in. (On the seventh floor, Mulder rushes out of the elevator toward Tranvineys office. A man runs out of the office toward the stairs for the fire exit. Mulder notices and starts running after the man.)

MULDER: (Yells out to the man, while running after him.) Stop federal Agent! (The man runs toward the fire exit stairs, opens the doors and runs down the stairs. Mulder follows after him. As Mulder runs into the fire exit stairway, he looks around for the man and listens for his footsteps. Nothing. Out of frustration, Mulder rushes toward Tranvineys office. He gets in the office, turning on the lights; he sees Scully laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He rushes over to her. Mulder kneels down at her side.) Scully? (He checks her pulse. She moves a little, gasping for air.)

SCULLY: (Raspy sounding and whispering out of weakness.) Mulder.

MULDER: (Tears coming out of his eyes.) Don't try to talk Scully. (Brushes the hair out of her face.)

SCULLY: (Tries to look at Mulder.) I'm sorry.

MULDER: (Putting her up on his lap.) For what?

SCULLY: I- I failed you.

MULDER: No you didn't, Scully. I'm the one that should be apologizing.

SCULLY: (Getting weaker.) I- I- love you, Mulder. (She lets a gasp of air out and becomes quiet.)

MULDER: Scully? (Shakes her gently.) Talk to me. (He starts getting panicky.) Scully?! (She doesn't respond. He starts weeping.) Noooo! Please, Scully. Nooo. (Skinner and the other F.B.I. agents rush into the room. Skinner notices Mulder holding Scully, rocking on the floor crying.) Noo, ho, ho! (Skinner stands there in shock.) **(Music stops)**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Copyright 1999 by Kelli Tweedy

X Files is a trademark for Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved.


End file.
